The Spirits in the Cupboard
by fangimation
Summary: Inspired by 'The Indian in the Cupboard' Toshi receives a magical cupboard for her 16th birthday that turns her plastic anime collection into real live action figures.
1. Default Chapter

The Indian in the Cupboard: YYH style.

One day, a girl got a magical cupboard passed down from her great-great-great-grandmother and her mother was giving it to her as a birthday present.

"You are now sixteen," her mother told her as she watched her daughter examine the cupboard with awe, "My mother gave that to me and her mother and her mother before her. I hope you have great adventures with it."

Now, Toshiba or Toshi for short, was an average 16 year old girl (ANshe was turning from 15 to 16), never been kissed, never been dated, never saw guys, never had any friends and always stayed with herself. People thought she was crazy about her fantasies with anime, especially her favorite show, Yu Yu Hakusho. She loved to watch it and always pretended she was a Spirit Detective. Always kept quiet and never told anyone about her stories, always she imagined being a cat demon whenever she watched the show. She even collected anime figures.

As she walked home from school, her black night hair was tucked neatly underneath a baseball cap, she never really liked to wear it out, always was a type of respect to her grandmother, and she passed the park. A group of kids from her class were sitting on the swings and talking until she came into view. One girl, with long blonde hair and green eyes spoke first, "Hey, Toshiba! Gone home to watch your anime?"

The others snickered as she stopped and looked at them, her dark brown eyes, like a desert as her mother described it, looked at the popular girl and her friends. She wasn't in the popular group, heck she wasn't in any group, even geeks; she was in a class all on her own. Or at least her brother said so.

Toshi bit her lower lip. The girl stood up. "What's the matter, can't ya talk? Oh, I forgot, you don't know how to."

This was half-true, when she was little; she never talked and so developed a weak voice that was barley sometimes a whisper. But every day she practiced and was able to at least say a few sentences, but they would always be spaced out.

"Run along now, little cookie, don't want to keep your precious anime waiting," she sneered causing the others to point and laugh. That was there nick name for her, cookie, because her skin looked like oatmeal cookies, although she thought it looked like mixed dark chocolate with caramel, giving off a unique skin color.

She didn't say anything and continued walking, leaving the echoes of laughter behind her. It was always like that for her, being picked on for what she wore, looked and acted, even for her voice problem too. Toshi didn't mind though, she liked how quiet she was.

As she neared the doorsteps to her home, a pair of roller blades stopped in front of her. She looked up to see her older brother, who was 18, Trey. He had short black hair that went to his ears and flared out in front, light brown eyes and a lighter tone color than hers. He wore a black shirt with his favorite rock band on front 'SPLASH', in big letters and baggy pants. He wore his helmet gear and looked at his baby sister.

"What's up squirt?" he said patting her head. She groaned annoyed. He always did that, making fun of her height. Trey was 6'2, she a merely 5'7 and he always took advantage of her when he had a chance.

But all in all, he was just like any loving overly protective brother as he sat down and took off his blades. Toshi smiled and held on to his helmet for him. She didn't know why, but she always liked it when he picked on her, it was his way of showing his affection for her, in a brotherly type of way, but sometimes he made her mad. And sometimes, he would be the gentlest person she knew underneath that rough exterior, he never made fun of her voice problem, not even once.

"By the way," he said as they walked through the door and hanged up their coats, there mother wasn't going to be home till late tonight. So she had to cook. "Here's your present."

He dug into his pockets and withdrew a Yusuke Urameshi figure in his famous school uniform. Toshi squealed in delight and took it, feeling and looking at every detail. She smiled at her brother a 'thank you' smile. He shifted uneasily.

"Yeah well, don't expect me to treat you special or anything," he said smirking and pulled her cheeks. "Now go make dinner, I'm hungry."

Rubbing her cheeks, Toshi dashed into the kitchen. By the time she had everything to make the pasta. Her favorite show, YYH was on. She turned on the tv on the stand near the table, sometimes they would watch and eat, and flipped it to channel 10. The intro started.

The toy figure stood on the kitchen counter as she put in the pasta. Humming Toshi watched the show with great interest. It was her favorite episode, when Yusuke died and was at his funeral, it always made her sad. After the show, when the food was ready, she set up the table and set up the table for two. If her mom had the late night shift, then she wouldn't be home till around midnight.

Toshi picked up a small bell and rung it. Her brother came stomping down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and slumped down in his seat.

"I hope its edible." She glared at him and placed the food on the mat. She took her seat, said a little prayer and started to eat.

Her brother poked at it first, then sniffed. "Your not trying to poison me are you?"

She gave him a 'I wish' look and continued eating. Fixing himself firmly in the seat, he took a measly bite and choked. "Dear god! It's edible!"

She scowled at her brother who, with a cocky smile plastered on his face, continued to eat his dinner like nothing happened. It was just his way in saying it was good, she learned that. After dinner and a good night, it was seven but they sometimes went to bed early, Toshi took her and the toy figure into her room.

It was an average size room, with a bureau, bathroom, bed closet and full-length mirror. Some clothes lay scattered about along the floor. She crossed the room and set the figure on her windowsill, where the rest of her YYH collection stayed. A complete set was worth a lot and she almost had them all, only needed Toguro.

The cupboard, which her mother gave her, was on the side of her bed. After changing into a baggy nightshirt, she picked up the Yusuke figure and examined it. Although it was made of plastic, it still looked like life. Life... Oh! How she wished her toy figures were real, that way, they could talk and listen as she told them stories and secrets about herself that no one never knew, not even her mother who acted as a companion at times. But it just wasn't the same; she needed someone to talk to.

"Magic...is...what...I...need..." she said to herself and sighed sadly. Of course, no such thing existed here in this part of the world. Mumbling to herself, she sat in front of the cupboard and opened it with a key her mother gave her.

She placed the figure inside and closed it back up, locking it. If only, if only. Snorting as how low she could go for anime, she slumped back into bed and underneath the warmth of her covers. Her long night black hair lay sprawled behind her. Slowly, from the day's events, she slipped off into peaceful slumber.

THUMP!

She moaned in her sleep and opened one eyelid.

THUMP!

Toshi sat up in bed, and listened more closely.

THUMP!  
  
Her heart raced as the hushed silence of her room was interrupted by this thumping noise. Turning her head slowly next to her, the sound came again.

THUMP! THUMP!

It was coming from her cupboard, the key even fell out with a clatter.

Silently, she slid out of her bed and on the cold wooden floor in front of the cupboard. Extending a shaken figure, her heart accelerated with anxiety, fear and wonder, she picked up the key, placed it in the lock and slowly opened the door.

At first she thought she was still dreaming, but low and behold, they're sitting down cross-legged, was a living, breathing toy figure of Yusuke Urameshi. She stared in bewilderment as her eyes bulged out.

The toy, okay a _living thing_, stared up at her with equal shock and confusion. But what really took her breath away and knocked all of her senses, was when he talked!

"Hey, where am I?" he asked looking around. "This isn't Renkai." He looked up at her and screamed pointing his finger, "Holy moses! A giant!"

"OH...MY...GOSH!" She said in a small cry and fainted falling backwards.

Yusuke cursed and got up walking over to the fainted girl. Compared to him, she was a gigantic and could easily squish him. So carefully he made his way towards her face. He looked at her.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" he yelled. Toshi opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Instantly she snapped up and backed her way to the bed. She pointed her finger at him and stammered, "!"

Yusuke eye twitched. "What else will I be, dead? Now tell me are you a demon?"

Toshi didn't say anything but just stared at him. Her toy figure was alive, and talking? When she didn't answer, Yusuke held up his left index finger and pointed it at her. Toshis' widened as she realized what he was about to do. "Ohmygosh, oh my gosh, oh...my...gosh!"

"Well, if you are a demon," he said as the tip of his finger glowed blue, "then I guess you're toasted."

Before she could think or say anything he shouted, "SPIRIT GUN!"

A ball of blue energy came at her at hit her knee. She yelped and sprang to her feet. "Hey!"

She raised her foot and was about to stomp the little gnome creature when a knock came at her door. "Hey, Toshi, you alright?"

"Yes..." she replied shakily, but tried to make it sound strong.

"What ever," her brother said back and she heard him leave. Quickly she looked down and noticed that her live toy Figure wasn't there. She fell to knees and looked underneath the bed, wasn't there. Sitting back up, Toshi saw the bed covers move. Peering over the top of her bed, she saw her toy standing in front of her with his finger raised.

"SPIRIT GUN!" the blue light hit her square in the nose, it only burned. She whimpered and smacked her hands over her nose.

"Ow!" she cried silently and glared at the boy. "What...was...that....for? I'm...no...demon."

He didn't seem to buy it at first, but when he saw the look in her eyes he lowered his hand. "Sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself. My names Yusuke Urameshi."

"I...know...that..." she said rubbing her nose. This caught him off guard so she explained, "Your...a...toy...model...I...got...from...my...brother."

"I'm no toy," he said firmly, "for your information. I suddenly just wound up here. You're not a giant are you?"

She shook her head slowly. "Well, I know this must be a dream then," he mumbled to himself. Watching in awe, she extended a finger and poked him. "Hey!" he cried.

"You are...real," she whispered. Then it came to her. The cupboard! It must have been some type of magic! But now what was she supposed to do with him?

"What's your name?" Yusuke asked suddenly snapping her from her thoughts. She stammered at first. "T-Toshiba Wakimora. Toshi...for...short."

"Well, its nice to meet you Toshi," he said smiling. She blushed a little. Her favorite tv anime character was talking to her! How lucky can one get? She smiled slightly back and wondered if it did the others the same way.

Toshi sprang up and ran to her toy chest. She dug around it and took out Toharu, from Fruits Basket, Inuyasha from Inuyasha, Kenshin from Ruruoni Kenshin, Goku from DragonBAllZ and Cera from The Land Before Time. She took all of these toys and sat in front of the cupboard, placing them inside. Yusuke watched from the top of the bed.

Toshi closed the door, locked it, took a deep breath and reopened it only to let her jaw drop to the floor and her eyes widened.

They were all alive! Tohru looked confused and Kenshin had his big eye look on him. Inuyasha was picking a fight with Goku and Cera was running up and down.

"Wow...!" she said. They all stopped and looked at her. Cera screamed and Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. Tohru swayed and collapsed to the floor, Kenshin grabbed the handle of his sword and Goku scratched his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. Toshi quickly shut the door and turned the key. She reopened it and all of them were back to their original plastic form. She dumped all of them back in the toy chest and pushed the cupboard away from the bed. No way! That did not just happen. Her toys came to life! She started to hyperventilate.

"Soooo...you're saying I got here like that?" asked Yusuke in disbelief. Toshi nodded. Yusuke scratched his head in thought. "This is unbelievable. How am I going to tell Keiko this?"

Toshi folded her arms underneath her chin and rested it on the bed, looking at him. "Do... you.... want... to... leave...?"

He seemed kind of shocked at first by her sudden request. He looked at her. "If I don't go back I'll miss school," he placed a thoughtful hand on his chin, "and Koenma will probably won't be able to reach me to do work...." He suddenly grinned and looked at her. "Nope! I'll just think about this as my well hard earned vacation!"

Toshi sweat dropped. "That's...a...selfish...reason...." Either way though, she was happy about him staying, but then, _where_ would he stay?

She pondered about this as he got a good look around her room. "So, you like anime, huh?"

She shook her head from thought. "Yes..."

"Don't you have friends to come over and hang out or something?"

"I...don't...have...any...friends...." She trailed off. Yusuke shrugged and smiled. "Hey, might as well get some good R&R!"

"But...where...?" she asked him looking around her room. It wasn't very suitable for little people to live, someone could get injured or worst lost in the dark space of her room. She shivered.

Yusuke shrugged. "Got me."

"Maybe...you...sleep...on...the...pillow...with...me...." she said thoughtfully tapping a finger on her cheek. 'Wait a minute, a guy sleeping practically sleeping in the same bed as me, a girl...'

Yusuke smiled broadly. "Okay."

Toshi was still trying to compute what she had just said. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "On...second...thought...."

She got up and dug in her closet till she found a small plastic bed, pillows, sheets and all, that her baby cousin had left when she visited and placed it in the cupboard. When she reopened it, the bed was no more plastic but real. Still thinking this was a dream and _the_ Yusuke Urameshi wasn't really here in miniature form, she placed the bed on the midnight stand next to her bed.

Yusuke climbed up and examined it. "Looks like it will have to do now."

Toshi climbed in into her bed, as Yusuke did with his, but not before removing his jacket. Toshi stared at him. "Is...there...really...demons...in...your...world...?"

"Yeah, but some are cool, take Hiei and Kurama for instance," he said placing his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"I...could...try..." she mumbled to herself falling asleep. Soon she was deep in slumber. Yusuke watched her for a while. She really was pretty and had a nice skin color. He yawned and went off into sleep.

FANG: this was inspired by a movie I watched, _The Indian In The Cupboard._

HIEI: so?

FANG: it had a lot of meaning on how to be a man!

YUSUKE: but you're a girl.

FANG: so?

KUWABARA: can girls be guys?  
YUSUKE: not if they're transsexual.

EVERYONE: hmmm...

FANG: I know what you're thinking. --'

KURAMA: please review.


	2. The new guy: Kuwabara & Kurama

FANG: I love this!

TOSHI: I'm scared!

FANG: why?

TOSHI: you'll see.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH!

* * *

The next morning, Toshi woke to a startling sight. Yusuke was up and staring at her. She blinked. He blinked. She blinked twice. He blinked twice.

"Look, are we going to do this all day?" he asked. She hurled herself out of the bed and fell onto the floor with a thud. Yusuke laughed. "You're so clumsy."

"That...wasn't...a...dream..." she gasped standing up, her nightshirt pulled over to one side and her hair all fizzed out. 'No way! I thought I was hallucinating last night! And here he is alive!'

"Hey, I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?" he asked looking up to her. She staggered to the door in a daze. 'And he's hungry!'

Groggily she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she saw her brother cooking eggs, bacon, and grits. He cooked also, everyone had to in this house. He watched her as she came in and sat down. "Good morning."

"Ugh..." was her reply. Trey surveyed his sister; she looked upset about something. He was worried because she had her hands gripping the side of her head like she lost her mind and staring off into space.

"Hey, you okay?" when she didn't answer he shrugged. "Mom left early this morning because her boss needs her help on something. She also left me in charged. So..." he plopped some food in two plates, "You have to do what I-"

He stopped short when he saw Toshi banging her head against the table. He sweat dropped. "Your going to destroy whatever little brain you have left."

She stopped and looked at him. "Am...I...crazy...for...anime...?"

Her brother seemed surprised by her question. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because..."

He sighed. "Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" she glared at him. "Yes..."

"Well," he said placing a plate of food in front of her," yes, your like animainly addicted. Like its some type of crack you're taking."

She sighed exasperatedly.

"So...if...I...imagine...that...the...toy...you...gave...me...and...the...cupboard...mom...gave...me...brought...it...to...life...and...is...now...living...in...my...room...,would...you...call...me...insane...?"

Her brother looked at her like she had three heads. "Yes... and I would suggest a home for your condition. Like an asylum home."

Toshi scoffed and grabbed her plate. "I'll...eat...upstairs..."

"Mind the carpet!" he called after her as she climbed the stairs into her room. When he heard the door shut, he shook his head. "My sister is getting crazier." And ate his breakfast.

Toshi locked her door and placed the plate of food on her bed. Yusuke walked up to the plate and reached over to grab some eggs. He sat down and started eating. "This is pretty good!"

Toshi nibbled on a piece of bacon and tore off a piece for him, which he gratefully took. Toshi's mind started to wonder. If he were going to stay here, then he would need things to live off of, for his supposedly 'vacation' stay. Wouldn't he get lonely?

At that thought Toshi got up and picked her Kuwabara figure. Yusuke watched as she placed it in the cupboard. "What are you doing?"

With her heart racing again, she opened the cupboard to reveal a live Kuwabara, who stood there looking confused. He glanced up at her and screamed. "AHHHHH!!! A giant!"

He went into the fatal position and started to rock back and forth. "The tickle feeling!"

Yusuke and Toshi: sweat drop.

"Hey, Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke grinning. "Up here!"

Kuwabara looked up and gasped. "Uramsehi?! What are you doing in my dream!"

"This isn't a dream you idiot!" he said stuffing a piece of grits in his mouth. He swallowed. "You're actually in a different dimension."

"You mean I was taken up by aliens?!" he yelled shocked slapping his head. "And your telling me this giant is the leader?!"

"No, in fact, she is the one who brought you here, you idiot. Her names Toshi." The girl stammered while she stared at the talking Kuwabara who was just her toy figure a few moments ago. This wasn't a dream after all. Only little squeaking sounds escaped her mouth. "Ahhhhhh..."

"So, I'm a midget?" he asked pointing to himself. Yusuke shrugged. "You could say that."

"Are...you...hungry...?" she asked him sweetly breaking from her gaze, she knew it wasn't polite. He blushed and went all shy like, kicking some dust at his feet. "Y-Yeah."

She held out her hand. At first he hesitated but decided his hunger was more important and jumped on. As steady as she could, Toshi lifted him to the bed were he jumped off and looked around. "Hey! Giant food!"

He smiled stupidly and dove in, grabbing some grits. Secretly, Toshi thought he looked kind of cute, in his own way, even though his IQ would compete with a snail and lose to a humiliating defeat. She thought of him...funny.

As they sat there eating, Toshi stood up and went into the bathroom. There was so much to think about as she closed the door behind her and took off her clothes. Turning on the shower she stepped inside and let the water run over her.

'So, I have a magic cupboard that turns plastic things alive or real. This seems vaguely familiar...good thing it's Saturday,' she thought to herself turning off the water and wrapping her self in a towel. Toshi checked herself in the mirror. All she saw was a cookie colored girl, with long black hair that went to the middle of her back. Someone who was almost as skinny as a stick, or at least that's what her grandmother told her. But all in all, she thought she looked okay.

"I'm...hungry..." she whined walking out of the bathroom. She saw the plate on the bed, empty. 'How could two little people eat so much?'

Speaking of little people, where were they? She looked under the bed and didn't see them. "Hmm..."

She stood up and placed her hands on her hip. Then she heard something.

"Urameshi," came Kuwabara's voice. "We can't spy on her when she changes!"

"Sssh!" said Yusuke.

A vein popped out on her head. So they were going to spy on her huh?

"It goes against my honor code!" there was a punching sounds followed by a hush!

'Well, at least his mind isn't perverted,' she thought. Gathering her clothes she was going to change into and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Yusuke poked his head from his hiding place. "Aw, man!"

When she emerged form the bathroom; she wore jeans that fit her perfectly, hugging her hips and a tank top with spaghetti straps and her hair was put into a ponytail in the back. Her outfit gave of the perfect shape of her body, nice and slender.

The boys, who had come out of they're hiding place and was sitting on the bed, stared at her as she crossed the room to her drawer. She fumbled with her knobs as she put them in her ears.

"So, when are you going back?" asked Kuwabara at Yusuke. He grinned and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Not planning to. I'm taking this time for some well deserved vacation time."

"Well, at home, you suddenly just collapsed, they rushed you to the hospital. They said you were in some type of coma," Kuwabara explained to him. "Everyone's worried. Keiko's really upset."

At the sound of her name Yusuke snorted in disgust. "Who cares what she thinks! She's probably off with some other guy!"

Toshi and Kuwabara looked at each other in question. ?"

"Hardly," Yusuke said sounding heart broken. "I soon found out that she wasn't really into me and was dating other guys."

"Oh...Yusuke..." Toshi said sadly as he turned his head looking out the window. She could see pain and sadness. She felt sorry for him. He really liked her, but in the show, they looked like a couple. How strange.

"So, if you're in a comma type state, then that means I must be too!" Kuwabara said as it suddenly dawned on him. "I need a vacation too, I think I'll stay for a while."

Toshi sighed. 'Great, more company.' She sat on the bed and looked at them. "What...about...your...moms...?"

Yusuke's head snapped round. "I never thought about that."

"Well, schools gonna be out for a good while because someone brought a pet cockroach to school and it multiplied like bunnies! We're under attack from cockroaches and its gonna take a while to get them!" Kuwabara explained waving his hands about grinning stupidly.

Toshi looked at her collection, what about Kurama and Hiei. No, that would be way too much, the whole gang in her room. She shivered. They were violent enough on tv. Getting up, Toshi walked to her door and opened it a crack, peering out. She saw her brother standing at his door, which was across from her room, with a tall brown hair boy who wore gothic clothing.

Her brother disappeared into the room, leaving the boy to stand there himself. He looked, kinda cute. Suddenly he turned his head towards her. Their gazes looked. Toshi seemed rooted to the spot, his hard cold gray eyes pierced into hers. It sent a shiver down her spine. Her brother came back, breaking their gaze.

She closed the door and leaned against it. What she saw in those eyes, were not human. All she saw was coldness, no warmth and no feelings like a hard stone. She rubbed her arms and slumped to the floor. Her hair was standing on end. Yusuke walked up to her.

"Kuwabara said he got the tingly feeling, are you okay?" Toshi shook her head and looked down at him. She saw concern and forgot about the stranger. But she wondered why her brother was hanging around with a guy like him.

She stood up. "I'm...fine..." she picked up Yusuke by the collar in the back and carried him to her bureau. "Where...are...you...going...to...stay...?"

"With you what else?" he said crossing his arms. She bit her lower lip. "But..."

"Hey!" cried Kuwabara as he slid down the sheets and came running over. "If Urameshi's staying then so am I!"

She choked on some air. "Excuse...?!"

"You idiot, your too dumb to be by yourself," joked Yusuke grinning.

"Is that a fighting threat Uramsehi?!" yelled Kuwabara holding up his fists.

"If your IQ is that of a jelly fish!" and so thus began another fight between the two. Toshi sweat dropped picking up the empty plate and tiptoed out of her room to look for something. Her brother's door was closed. Good. As quietly as she could, Toshi walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Even though it was Saturday, she didn't feel like watching her normal shows it would just feel weird. She put the plate in the sink and took out an apple from the fridge. Going to the basement, she hesitated on the first step. Her brother had a pet anaconda living down there, said it was cool to have one, especially one that was this big. Yeah, 30 feet is pretty long, especially if it could swallow a grown man.

She and the snake got along, but the site of him still spooked her as she fumbled her hand on the wall looking for the light switch. When she found it she flipped it on. Nothing special was in the basement, just some old toys and couch with a small tv used for watching when, if she even had any or her brother, had friends over. And lined up against the wall, in a big tank coiled up, was her brother's pet anaconda, Spite.

Toshi gulped and went to the boxes next to the tank. Spite opened one eye and raised his head in a wavery way to look at her.

"Hi...Spite...," she said smiling to the snake. It slicked out its fork tongue to sniff her to make sure. It seemed convinced and went back to resting its head and sleep. She sighed relieved and continued her search. She found a model of Genkai's house that her dad gave her when she was little. He excepted her to play dolls with it. But she just admired it. The house was just big enough to house them. It was exactly like her temple, inside and out.

Gripping it tightly to her chest, she rushed upstairs only to bump into someone. She staggered back and looked up. Her face drained color. It was the same boy she saw hanging with her brother.

"Hello, who's this?" he asked in a voice that deceived her of him being nice, but tricked others thinking he was a cool, calm collective fellow. She was rooted to the spot again.

"What's your name?" he asked, his gray eyes piercing into her dark brown ones. She gulped.

"T-Toshiba..." she replied quietly. His eyes flashed dangerously as he took in the shape of her. She fidgeted.

"Can...I...help...you...?"

"Hey! San, I see you met my baby sister," came her brother's voice coming down the stairs. She gave a sigh of comfort. She took this time to move under the gaze of the boy and sprinted up the stairs. The gaze of the boy never left her.

Fumbling into her room and locking the door, she sinked low to the floor and sighed heavily. Man! That guy, San was it? Gave her the spooks!

"Hey, you okay Toshi?" asked Kuwabara. She looked at him and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. His face was terribly beaten, like a punching bag. A few bruises, scraps and a black eye were every where.

"I see your back," said Yusuke smiling. He saw the shook expression on her face. "Oh yeah, don't worry, he'll heal."

She just shook her head in horror. She bolted to the toys and got the Kurama figure. She placed it in the cupboard, closed it and reopened it. There stood a live figure of Kurama. He looked around confused until he saw the gigantic girl before him. He stood there frozen, like a statue in a compartment store.

"I must be dreaming," he said shaking his head, but the girl was still there looking at him with equal surprise.

"Hi..." she managed to say.

He sweat dropped and jumped from the cupboard and onto the bearer. He started to walk briskly !" She said after him. He just kept walking.

"Clearly I have been working too hard on my studies and just fell asleep," he said hurrying along until he felt some pick him up. It startled him when he was held up to her face.

"Please...help...me..." she asked pleadingly heading towards the door. She rested the dazed Kurama down.

Yusuke turned his head and smiled. "Hey Kurama, glad you could join the party!"

"What are you doing in my dream Yusuke?" he asked as the boy ran up to him. "Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?"

"You're not dreaming, it's real alright." Toshi knelt down low to them and smiled.

"Sorry...to...bring...you...here...Kurama...but...Yusuke..." she trailed off and pointed to Kuwabara who was looking at the house. He turned around and Kurama jumped from fright. "Dear god Yusuke! What did you do to him?!"

"What?!" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head and looked at the girl who was watching them. "Is she real?"

'Man I hope so,' said Youko.

"Yup!" Yusuke said smiling broadly. "She's my new friend. Toshi."

When she heard him say that she was his friend she almost fainted. He thought of her as a friend? This was too much.

Out side it was turning evening. It would be dinner soon, how she hoped that San guy was gone. Her stomach was growling.

"Let me guess," Kurama said to the girl, "Yusuke brutally assaulted Kuwabara and you brought me here to heal him?"

She nodded and stood up, picking up the model house with her. Would this fit?

As Kurama tended to Kuwabara injuries, provided by some cleaning tissue and peroxide from Toshi, she got ready to setting up their place. Luckily, it was able to fit into the small cupboard. She took out all the furniture and turned them real and placed them back inside. Miraculously, even water came out of the facets and sinks, but when it went down the drain, it disappeared. There was electricity too! Setting it near her window close to the bed, with the toy chest hiding it from sight, she carefully placed the real house down.

Yusuke came over soon, after getting bored from watching Kuwabara winch and scream. He looked at the temple. "Is this were I'm going to 't...do...better...." She said quietly. Yusuke waved his hand to dismiss it. "Nah, it'll do. I'm sure it will feel like home."

He climbed the small steps and went inside. She peered through the small windows and saw him looking around. He seemed rather pleased. He came back out after a while and grinned. "It's perfect, and best thing is, no killer stairs to stop your heart rate."

She smiled. "Are...you...hungry...?"

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat," Kurama said coming from around the bedpost. He stopped in front of the temple. "What's this?"

"Toshi's cupboard turns plastic things into real life," explained Kuwabara with his bandages neatly wrapped on his face as he came around to. "I was a plastic model before she turned me into a real one. Of course now I think I'm in some type of coma now too, like Urameshi."

Kurama listened and looked deep in thought. He glanced at the girl who was poking Yusuke, who looked ticked off and at the house that stood before him. "So...I was a plastic figure also."

Toshi mumbled something under her breath. She hadn't realized how this could effect them. So, she explained everything to them. And I mean _everything_. When she was finished, they all looked shocked and confused.

"So, I have my very own TV show?" asked Yusuke slowly. "That shows everything that happened to me since I was hit by that car?"

She nodded. He jumped to his feet. "That's just plain wrong, has any one heard of privacy?!"

"I'm just a figment of someone's imagination," Kuwabara said sulkingly going into a shocked frenzy holding his head. "I'm just a drawing with color!"

"I have to agree with the others, this is most peculiar," Kurama said, quite mad and shocked about what he just found out.

Toshi felt a bit guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have told them, but they were going to find out about it anyway, she told herself. But still, they looked pretty upset to find out they were just cartoon figures.

She squatted down to them and smiled her best. "It's...okay ...Maybe... my...life... is...just...a...persons...imagination...too...and...who...knows...that...person...might...be...writing...this...right...now...or...watching.... We...all... might...be... imaginative...characters...to...someone...else..."

They looked at her astonished and startled. What she said made complete sense, and yet, it still bugged them. Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and humped over. "Yeah, whatever."

She laughed softly and stood up. "Now...for...food...!"

"Yeah!" cried Kuwabara. "I wanna come!"

"Don't forget about me!" Yusuke said stepping beside Kuwabara. Kurama stood up from his sitting and walked over to the other two boys. He smiled. "I'll come too."

"Great...!" she cried clapping her hands together merrily. She went to the door and cracked it open peaking out. Her brothers room door was closed, that meant he was in there with his friend and the music was deafening loud. She smiled to herself and went back inside.

Taking a small basket she walked over to the bed. "Get...in..."

Yusuke went first, then Kuwabara followed by Kurama. She closed the lid, but only enough for air to get in and steadily made her way down stairs. No one was in sight when she reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Resting the basket on the counter, she turned to the fridge and opened it. She took some fruits and deserts left by her mother and set them on the counter. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama climbed out of the basket and onto the marble setting. Kuwabara looked around smiling. "It's a dream come true! I'm in a giant kitchen with giant food!"

He looked at her with anime tears. "Thank you!" he dove for the pudding.

Toshi sweat dropped as Yusuke chowed down on some chocolate cake. Kurama calmly and politely ate some yogurt. She put some drinks down for them, although she didn't know how they would reach them, but surely they would find a way.

Toshi heard some voices.

"I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" asked San by the staircase.

"Yeah, just go down and help yourself in the kitchen. There are some things on the third self in the fridge." She heard footsteps.

"Hide...!" she told them urgently. They stopped eating and hid; Yusuke behind the sugar pot, Kuwabara behind a fruit bowl and Kurama behind the toaster. She quickly put all of the food in the pantry, took a peach and leaned on the counter pretending nothing was happening. The footsteps entered the kitchen. She turned her head to see who it was and froze. It was San.

He entered the kitchen slowly looking at her, his gray eyes never wandering. She gulped down the piece of chewed fruit in her mouth as he drew closer. He stopped only a few inches in front of her.

"Your brother said to help myself to anything in the kitchen," he said coolly, almost too cool for her. She gasped slightly when she saw the same coldness in his eyes and hate, no feelings of warmth or love. But now she saw something that made her heart quiver with dread, she saw a want or a certain type of desire.

"Oh...okay..." she said nervously glancing behind the sugar pot. She say a hand disappear behind it.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm San," he said extending a hand.

"Toshiba...pleasure...to...have...met...you..." she said shaking his hand, which felt like ice. She let go and turned form him to continue eating her peach. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He reached inside and took out a yogurt closing it back.

He reached for a clear spoon near the sink but stopped when he saw the pepper shaker shake. Toshi caught her breath as she saw it too and as he reached out to touch it. She had to think of something and fast! She walked in-between him and pretended to reach for a glass, while pushing the pepper shaker aside, where Yusuke hid behind something else. She got the cup and looked at a suspicious San.

"Thirsty...?" she asked him walking over to the fridge. He stared at the pepper, then finished reaching for a spoon.

Toshi finished getting the water for him and closed back the refrigerator door. She turned around only to bump into him and dropped the glass of water that shattered on the tile floor. She still had her fruit in her hands as he stood before her. He didn't have the yogurt in his hands or spoon.

He dug his gray eyes into her as he moved in closer. He rested a hand on the side if her head onto the fridge door causing her to jump startled. Now her back was touching the door of the fridge. Her heart pounded as he leaned in closer.

"Your brother said to help myself to anything in the kitchen," he said in a deep growl. Toshi trembled from fear right there on the spot. In the corner of her eye, she could see Yusuke starting to look really angry and come out from his hiding place as he pushed up his left sleeve. Kurama and Kuwabara had to drag him back into hiding as he struggled against them. They finally got him behind the jar.

She felt his hot breath; no sign of the yogurt was there, on her face as he came in closer to her, pressing his body against hers. She whimpered as his icy cold hand touched her face. His hand ran down her neck to her shoulder, to her hips where he squeezed. She could feel her eyes starting to sting; his gray ones only held desire.

"I'm going to help myself," he said smirking and leaned in to her lips, barely apart. "To you."

What could she do? She was frozen with fear and fright. Where was her brother? Now it was Kuwabara who had to be held back. San brushed his lips across her cheek. She let out a small cry as his free hand slipped underneath her shirt and made contact with her skin. Now Kurama was being held back as his eyes flashed gold.

"Please.... Stop..." she whispered as his hand went higher to her bra strap and he lowered his head to her neck which he kissed. 'No...!'

"Hey San!" called Trey from upstairs. "What's keeping ya?"

Toshi felt the pressure on her body disappear as San got off her and stood up straight. He looked upset that he was interrupted, his eyes did not change and for a minute, she thought she saw something-red glimmer.

"Yeah, coming," he called back and looked at her one last time before disappearing upstairs. When his steps faded, she slumped down to the ground and pulled her knees up, her half eaten peach rolled on the floor. Yusuke was the first one to come out. He ran near the edge of the counter and looked over.

"Toshi, are you okay?" he asked seeing the shaken girl he clenched his teeth in anger. "Who the hell does that guy think he is coming in her and touching you like that?! If I was bigger I'd knock all his teeth out and then some!"

"I got the tickle feeling when that guy was around," Kuwabara said seriously coming next to him equally angered. "Grrr! That guy is such a-a-"

"We have to be careful of him," said Kurama walking next to them also. He was really ticked off, even though he tried to repress his anger. Youko was equally mad.

'If only I could have been bigger!' he growled enraged.

Toshi curled up into a tight ball and lay there on the floor whimpering. Why was she so weak?

"Toshi..." Kuwabara said quietly. Yusuke lowered his head in frustration. Kurama stood there quietly.

Toshi heard some footsteps from upstairs. She got up quickly off the floor, put some food in the basket along with the others and quickly went the other way just in time before her brother came in whistling. He stopped when he saw the broken glass and water on the floor. "What the? Toshi!"

She darted up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. He set the basket down as a knock cam to the door. She gulped. "Yes...?"

"Toshi? Are you all right? Why is their broken glass on the kitchen floor?" he asked her his voice sounded muffled through the wooden door.

"I...dropped...it...by...accident...I'll...clean...it...up..." she said trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"No need to, I already did, just be careful next time okay?" he said and with that he left. She sighed. Yusuke climbed out of the basket.

"Why didn't you tell him?!" he yelled at her. She just stood there looking at the door; the feel of him crawled on her skin like a bug.

"Hey, isn't he your brother's friend?" asked Kuwabara falling from the basket. He stood back up. "Why didn't you tell him, are you going to let him get away with it?!"

She clenched her hand as she started to shake. "He...wasn't...human..."

"Huh?!"

"Not human? How do you know?" asked Kurama hopping down from the basket and walked up to her.

"His...eyes..." she said softly and rubbed her arms vigorously. "He...touched...me.... He...touched...me..." she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

The boys walked to the door. Yusuke pressed his ears to it. "Toshi?"

She slid down to the ground, pulled up her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly. "Mlurf...hic...hm...hic..."

"Poor Toshi," Kuwabara said as he listened to her crying. "We couldn't even help her."

"No, there is a way, we need Hiei's and Koenma's help though," Kurama said.

"What?! If you bring the toddler hear he'll spoil my vacation!" shouted Yusuke.

"What's more important? Your vacation or helping Toshi?" Kurama shot back. Yusuke looked reluctant at first but he dropped his clenched hands in defeat. "Helping Toshi."

"But how? Were so tiny we could easily be squashed into jelly," Kuwabara stated. Kurama smiled. "Well, Koenma said that there was a certain demon going about terrorizing people. A powerful one, but not in our country, so I think its him. But I need to talk to Koenma first. And I also need Hiei."

"Well, only Toshi can use the cupboard," Kuwabara said stating the facts again. He looked to the locked bathroom that now had steam coming out of it. "But right now she's totally depressed after what happened in the kitchen tonight."

"Well, guess we have to wait," said Yusuke cheerfully.

"Or we can ask when she comes out," Kurama said putting out Yusuke's fire for freedom. "We'll wait till she comes out."

Toshi squatted there in the shower as the steaming water washed over her. Again she tried to rub off the feeling of the creepy crawlys on her skin. He touched her and she let him. Ugh! She hated herself right now. How could she...?

His smile flashed in her mind and she shivered under the warmth of the water. His cold gray eyes filled with desire, and for her. She bit her lower lip in despair and confusion. Why her? Why did she have to fall eyes to a possibly, non-human guy. And rather cute too mind you, any girl would fall for him, but she didn't only thought he looked cute till she saw the lies in his eyes. His hands were cold against her skin.

Another set off crawls came to her and she took the scrubber and scrubbed her body, trying to get off any trace of him from her. She sighed and turned off the water after rinsing. Tying a towel around herself she stepped out of the tub and into her room. She didn't even think of the boys as she walked over to the dresser and started to dry off her hair. But then, her sense told her to not take off her towel.

The boys were under the bed watching her.

'Dreams do come true,' Youko said grinning. Kurama ignored him but couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Toshi took out her nightgown and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Rats!" Yusuke said snapping his fingers.

'That wasn't suppose to happen,' Youko said disappointed. 'She was supposed to drop the-"

'Thank you Youko,' Kurama said sternly. Youko mentally shrugged.

She came back out in a silky gown with spaghetti straps and dropped her dirty bundle into the laundry shot. The boys stared as she looked around for them.

"Yusuke...Kurama...Kuwabara...?" she called to them kneeling down in front of the temple and peered inside. Nothing.

"We're right here Toshi," called Kuwabara coming from underneath the bed. She turned to face them and bent down lower. "What...are...you...doing...?"

"We were-" he started but was cut off short when Yusuke punched him in the head. "Shut up."

"I want to ask you something," Kurama said looking up at her as she bent forward to hear him better. He opened his mouth then closed it. His face turned red. Toshi cocked her head to the side. "What...?"

Kurama shook his head. "O-Oh, yes I need to ask you if you can do us a favor."

'Nice cleavage,' Youko said smirking.

Toshi looked confusingly at the blushing Kurama, Yusuke was too busy having another fight with Kuwabara. She blinked.

"What...you...need...?"

* * *

FANG: I am so good!

TOSHI: that was mean. I was really scared.

FANG: yeah, well your brother made it in the nick of time!

YUSUKE: I otta hurt you.

FANG: eep!

KURAMA: please review.

FANG: DARN STRAIGHT!! ( I think Toshi is so naive)


	3. MEETING AND RUNNING from HIEI!

FANG: now I'm updating so please do not hurt me! it might be a little weak though!

HIEI: hn, slacker.

FANG: hey, the power of parents and laziness got me!

* * *

Toshi sat cross legged on her bed with the three miniature people in front of her. That's right, she had the great Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Shuichi Minamino or better knows as Kurama Youko. Right now she was trying to disguets what Kurama had just told her and what he wanted her to do. 

"So…you…want…me…to…bring…who…?" she asked looking at them with disbaelief.

"We want you to bring out Hiei and Koenma for us please," Kurama replied calmly. Yusuke mumbled something uncertain under his breath while Kuwabara was fiddling with a piece of string from his pants leg.

Toshi nodded, got up and went over to her chest where she kept most of her collections. To tell the truth, she really didn't like Hiei all that much. Sure he was small and cute, but he really scared her with those eyes. That's why she only had one or two modles of him and she decided to get the one where he stood standing in his dark clothes with his Katana on his side.

Next she got out Koenma, but stopped confused. She turned her head back to the others who were watching her. "Tall…or…short?"

Yusuke laughed and Kuwabara smiled goofily. Kurama smiled. "Tall please."

"And what miss seeing Koenma wet his diapers?" smirked Yusuke laughing more. Toshi gave him a look of child ness and he clamed down. "Sorry."

So she took the teenage form of Koenma. She picked up both the action figures and went over to the cupboard. The others followed her by sliding down the sheets, Kuwabara landing on his face while the other two landed on their feet.

"Idiot," Yusuke said as Kuwabara got up. He rubbed his nose. "My beautiful nose is broken!"

"What was beautiful about it in the first place?"

"Whats that Urameshi?!" yelled Kuwabara forgettin gabout his nose and waved his fists in around. "You want to fight?!"

"Please you two stop that. We are trying to do Toshi a favour here," Kurama said sternly causing Kuwabara to shut up. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Toshi sighed looking at the Hiei figure in her hand. "Hmmm…"

"What's the matter?" asked Yusuke seeing her hesitant look. She looked at them a bit afraid. "I…cant…do…it…"

"Why not?" asked Kuwabara. Toshi looked at her lap a bit ashamed. "I'm…afraid…of…Hiei…"

This caused them to do an anime drop.

"What, your afraid of shrimpy?!" yelled Kuwabara in disbelief. Toshi only nodded her head.

Kurama regained his composer and looked at the girl. "I wont ask you why, but I assure you, he's not that scary."

"Unless he decides to cut your throat," Yusuke added causing Toshi to whimper slightly and get a hard glare from Kurama.

Toshi swallowed hard and placed the Hiei figure in the cupboard and closed locking the door. After a minute and calming her nerves she reopened the cupboard and starred at a very confused looking Hiei. He saw her and his eyes widened. The next thing she new Toshi was ducking a Darkness of the Flame attack, which hit her lamp and burnt, yes _burnt_, it to ashes. She gawked in amazement and looked back at the small figure who now had a glowing third eye on his head. She fainted.

"Now look what you did Hiei! You scared Toshi!" yelled an angry Kuwabara as he rushed to her side. He tapped her big shoulder. "Toshi? Hey Toshi?!"

"Where you get off blowing up peoples stuff?!" Yusuke yelled as Hiei looked down from his spot on them. He jumped and landed gracefully next to him.

"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" he asked clearly not caring about the girl he tried to kill. "And why is there a giant onna on the floor?"

"Well, that 'onna' was the one who brought you here," Kurama said walking next to him. "Maybe you should have asked first before trying to destroy her."

"Hn. What's going on fox?" Hiei demanded as Yusuke went over to try and help revive the fainted girl. So Kurama spent the next ten minutes telling Hiei everything from the time he got here to the part with the boy. By that time Toshi had regained consciousness and was now sitting as far away as possible from the little fire apparition.

"So, we wanted her to bring you here and Koenma to see what he can do," Kurama ended. Hiei was silent for a while. He then turned towards Toshi who seemed to be afraid of him. He turned back to Kurama. "This is a sick joke."

"I'm afraid its no joke," Yusuke said sitting on Toshi's knee with Kuwabara on the other. He jumped down and walked over. "Look of it like this. A hot chick in combo size form, you get a vacation and wont have to deal with baby breath."

"…Hey!" Toshi said embarrassed as to being referred to as a 'hot chick combo'.

Hiei glared at him. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," Yuske said chuckling. He looked back at Toshi. "Hey, send the baby over."

She nodded and did so by doing the same procedures. When the teenage Koenma saw her he gapped and pointed yelling, "HOLY TORTIAS!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!"

Toshi, feeling offended picked him up by his collar, set him down with the others and sulked in a corner. "He…called…me…"

"Way to go Koenma, you hurt her feelings!" Kuwabara said going over to comfort the girl.

"I hurt her feelings?!" he asked perplexed. He looked at the others with a confused look. "Yusuke? Kurama and Hiei?! What are you guys doing here your suppose to be on conscious in the hospital?!"

"Yeah, about that…" Yusuke said already getting annoyed and wishing the baby would leave. "There's something we have about that demon."

"Well what the heck is going on?! I was sitting at my desk filing papers when I suddenly find myself her with a gigantic girl looming over me?!" he yelled losing his cool.

"Please Koenma, let us explain," Kurama said calmly trying to reassure the prince. He semed to listen and sat down with the others to listen to the tale.

"It seems that that demon found its way over here," Yusuke said. "And we think it's that San fellow."

Koenma was quite for a while deep in thought. Toshi had decided to come over after a while and listen to them while sitting on the bed. Kuwabara went over as well. Koenma looked at the girl on the bed and sighed. "Well, if your telling me I is true, then were in more truble than I thought."

"How much more?" asked Yusuke raising an eyebrow. Koenma sighed looking at his lap. "If the demon is here then I wont be able to help you as much as I intended. Not only that the very thought that he can unleash his powers in different dimensions is troublesome. You cant fight him either in your state now."

"No duh," Kuwabara said. "I cant even beat Urameshi and shrimpy here's gone shrimpier."

He earned a knock in the head by Yusuke for this and a cold glare from Hiei. Toshi only giggled.

"Yeah, and besides that, we currently don't know how strong he is." Koenma remained silent for a while in thought.

"I…can…send…them…back…" Toshi offered speaking for the first time they talked. They all looked at her. She merely blushed. "I…mean…I…can…"

"That wouldn't do any good though. I guess he already knows your hear and will probably try and get rid of you," Koenma commented.

"And you suppose just sitting around waiting for our dooms is a explanation," Hiei remarked annoyed. "I don't do waiting."

"We can just try and collect data on him from here," suggested Kurama.

"Maybe…" Yusuke said unsure.

"Hey, I know. Lets stay here with Toshi! She can help us since it's her world!" Kuwabara said suddenly jumping to his feet. "We stay in that model of Genkai's temple, collect our info, wait for the strict and hit him hard!"

Everyone stared at him dumbly. He actual made some sense.

"Yeah! I…get…weird…vibes…from…that…guy…And…maybe…you…can…find…a…way…to…get…big…again…." added Toshi excitedly causing her to get the same look.

"Since you put it that way," Yusuke said smirking, glad at the idea of him possibly missing school and getting his R&R.

Koenma rose and placed his hands behind him. "Then its settled. You guys stay here with Toshi and keep an eye on the demon. I'll send Boton now and again with instructions and supervisions."

Kuwabara smiled goofily at Toshi. "Yeah! We get to stay with Toshi!"

"Hn. Baka onna," remarked Hiei. Toshi gave him a worried look. She'll have to get used to him.

"So, Toshi will help. Doesn't that seem kind of dangerous Koenma?" asked Kurama.

"Yes it is, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Koenma looked at Toshi and smiled. "You'll be a _big_ help!"

'He does not know how corny that sounds,' Toshi thought sweat dropping as he laughed at his own crude little joke. The others seemed to agree with her because they sweet dropped also.

After Toshi sent him back and placed his plastic figure back inside the chest, she heaved a sigh plopping herself on the bed. "So…much…work…"

Kuwabara and Yusuke climbed up and sat next to her.

"Toshi, I'm hungry," complained Kuwabara. Yusuke knocked him out. "Idiot, your always hungry."

Hiei jumped onto the nightstand next to her bed and sat cross-legged. He was kind of ticked off from all of this. A toy figure, a simple character, the very idea made him mad. Well, you would be to if you just learned your life is nothing but of someone's imagination, but aren't we all to someone out there? Just a simple piece of imagination brought to life? He hated this.

"Besides that, what am I gonna do about clothes?!" asked Yusuke suddenly. Toshi sat up causing the bed to shake. "Hmmm…?"

A knock came to her door making her jump. "Hey! Toshi! What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing…!" she lied quickly getting up from the bed and going over to lock her door. "Just…fine…"

"Well its time for bed, you have that soccer game tomorrow," he brother said and left his socks shuffling on the wooden floor. Toshi heaved a sigh and walked back over to the bed where the others were. Kuwabara looked up at her after regaining consciousness.

"You play soccer?!" he asked excitedly. Toshi nodded, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She never knew someone to be interested n what she did.

"That's pretty cool, but aren't you kind a short?" asked Yusuke. That was a lot coming from the situation he was in. Toshi shrugged. "I'm…5'7…"

"Hn." Was Hiei's reply. Toshi got the feeling that he didn't really like her much.

"Wow. That's tall!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Toshi just laughed sheepishly.

Yusuke folded his arms behind his head and smiled. "That's pretty cool. Mind if we come and watch?"

"But…your…mission…" Toshi said. He shook his head. "The toddler won't mind."

"Oh…"

"But besides that Toshi, I think you should listen to your brother and get some rest," Kurama reminded her.

"When do you think Boton's coming over?" asked Kuwabara as Toshi him, Yusuke and Kurama carefully in her palms and rested them besides the temple. They hopped off.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna enjoy my vacation 100!" Yusuke said smirking. He then got a devilish smile and looked up at Toshi. "Hey, you think you can send some real life Barbie dolls!"

"Uh…" she said uncertainly. Kurama shook his head chuckling a little at the boys crude joke. "I think you better stop Yusuke."

He shrugged and smirked. "Cant blame a guy for dreaming cant ya?"

Toshi glanced nervously over at Hiei who had his back turned to them. she crawled over to him. 'Maybe I shouldn't disturb him…"

"Maybe you shouldn't," he growled making her eep in surprise. He turned his head back glaring at her. "What?"

She stammered, her fear taking over. She was finally able to control herself. "Uh…do…you…need…help…getting…down?"

He glared t her some more before replying with gruff, "No." and jumped down himself to join the others inside the temple.

"Wait!" Toshi said quickly making him stop and face her with a bored expression. "If…you…want…I…can…take…you…to…the…park…They…have…nice…oak…trees…there…"

He remained silent making her think she did something wrong in asking. He turned back. "Hn. Whatever onna."

This caused her smile as she watched him enter the house.

When they were all comfortable she turned off the light and crawled into bed. It didn't take long before sleep took her. Would it be wrong to say she dreamed of anime?

* * *

FANG: man! My fingers hurt! My mom kept on saying 'get off the computer!' 

TOSHI: oh my!

FANG: Yeah! So sorry for the late update. Hope you liked, please review! ( i might not be able to upload storiesforsometime, so please dont get mad!)


	4. GAMETIME!

FANG: okay, here it is folks!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own YYH!

* * *

The sunrays lazily crept into a sleeping girl's room. Her form lay motionless under the covers of her bed, soundly dreaming about the day the big soccer game, which she had been training all term for, would soon come. Today, was that day. 

Toshi eyes cracked open slightly after stirring from a deep slumber. Her black hair lay sprawled behind her caressing the pillow; her dark brown desert eyes gazed at the sunlight coming from her window. For a while she lay there, gathering her thoughts for the day. There wasn't really much she had those anime characters living in her room in a miniature form of Genkai's temple, she had to help them find that demon, and she had her game-- the game!

Toshi sat up in bed and quickly excited making her way into the bathroom. The game, how could she forget about the game! It was the one thing the whole school had been looking forward to all year and what her teammates have been practicing mercilessly for the past few months. She hopped into the shower, washed, and came out drying her hair. It was the game of the season, so far her school has been winning the other games, but they were small fry compared to the her school's rival, Santisiki High School. They played dirty and were sometimes known to go to extreme lengths just to win, like injure a person by accident to bribing the referee; they were sly slick rule breakers. Last year, they won, but this year Toshi knew her team was winning this time. She had practiced to hard not too!

Still keeping in mind about her 'little' people Toshi went into the room taking out her clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Later she came out wearing her soccer uniform, which included the red and white shocks, the red shorts with white stripes at the side, the shirt with the schools symbol on it. A tiger with a soccer ball added to the front and her number, 19, printed in bold on the back. She took out her duffel bag and started to pack the things needed. She heard noises coming from the temple, her friends were waking up.

'I better go make some breakfast,' Toshi thought standing and exiting the room quietly. She made her way downstairs, stopping at her brother's door to see if he was awake. No noise. 'Maybe food will wake him up.'

She clicked on the kitchen light and went over to the stove turning it on. She placed some tea on and started to make breakfast. After cooking bacon, eggs, rice, and some fresh squeezed orange juice, her brother finally came down stairs fully awake and dressed for the day. Trey yawned and stretched as he went over to his sister. "Good Morning."

She gave him a 'good morning' smile and continued cooking. "Sleep…well?"

"You could say that," he said placing his hands flat behind his head. "I mean, you have that big game today against Santisiki High. You know how they play."

Toshi only nodded, remembering that last time one of her teammates got hurt pretty badly that she got a sprained ankle. She even had to have surgery. Not that she was afraid or anything like that but they can be very dangerous and very cocky.

"If they try anything to hurt you, no mercy," her brother threatened dangerously cracking his knuckles. Toshi sweat dropped. Sometimes her brother can be a little over protective. "You…"

He smirked at her. "I see you're all ready." Toshi nodded happily and twirled around to show him. "Like?"

"Much, although it shows off your big butt," he teased. Toshi felt a vein throb in her head. "Trey…"

"I mean, I'm surprised you haven't destroyed the city with that thing," he continued giving off a cat smirk while looking in another direction as his sister bubbled red from embarrassment.

"Trey!" Toshi yelled at him. He only laughed. Toshi knocked him with the rolling pin causing his eyes to go all swirly. 'Really, sometimes his jokes are mean,' she thought angrily going back to cooking.

"Hey…is…mom…going…to…?" Toshi asked her brother resting down his food and hers on the table. He picked up a piece of bacon and popped it in his mouth while using the other to rub the big bump that formed on his head. "I can't say. She has that business trip with the design department remember."

Toshi nodded, nearly forgetting how a busy woman their mother was. She was a beautiful lady who designed clothes for the famous fashion line in America, not to mention she was the boss of that department, which meant she checked others designs and handle all the complicated business for the company. Kind of like a secretary. Most of the time her busy work meant time away from family, and more on trips to different companies selling broadcasting designs with their logos and selling. But just because she didn't spend, as much time on work she did with them didn't mean that they didn't love her. In fact, Toshi looked up to her mother as an ideal model. How successful and important and brave she is, Toshi wished she were like that sometimes.

Picking up her plate, Toshi looked at her brother who was watching her reaction, he knew how much she wanted her mother there, and smiled. "It's…okay…" he didn't look to convince but let it go as she went upstairs. The guys must be up and hungry.

Toshi opened her door and closed it behind her. "Hello…?"

Kuwabara poked his head from around the bed. "Toshi!"

She smiled and went over to him. "Morning…brought…breakfast…" she said placing the food down. Kuwabara laughed goofy and went to go and retrieve the guys. "Hey! FOOD!"

Toshi sweat dropped as she saw Yusuke dash forward and start stuffing his mouth. Kurama came next, said good morning and started eating to. Kuwabara soon came followed by Hiei. He glared at Toshi who 'eeped' and started to sweat. "Hn'. Baka onna."

"Hey, this American food is great!" exclaimed Kuwabara shoving a handful of rice in his mouth. "Dehwishous!" Toshi blushed a little from his comment.

"You have that game today, am I correct?" asked Kurama looking at her outfit. Toshi nodded. "I suppose that while we're there we should investigate," he added thoughtfully.

Toshi wondered how such small people were going to handle such a big case. They weren't really in a good situation being small in all. Why she could smash them right now into pancakes if she wanted to. They were vulnerable in this case.

A tapping at her window drew her attention. What she saw almost made her faint. There, floating outside her window on an oar, was Botan. Her blue hair was in her normal ponytail and her pink kimono was looking…pink. Her eyes scanned inside the room. When she spotted the wide-eyed girl she smiled and waved her over. Toshi only lifted a limp fingered and pointed. "Ahhhh….ahh…ah…" she squeaked.

Yusuke looked up from his food. "What's wrong Toshi?"

"B-B-B…B….B…B-B-B…" stuttered Toshi. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and turned to see what she was looking at. "Hey, it's Botan!"

Toshi got up and walked over opening the door and stepping to the side letting her in. Botan landed on the floor and made her oar disappear. She looked about the place. "Well, isn't this a cozy little place?" she turned to face Toshi. "Hi there, I'm Botan, but I guess you already knew that! Koenma sent me to help you. You must be Toshi."

Toshi only nodded, lost of words. Botan was here! The Grim Reaper! But she couldn't help but wonder how come she's tall and not short. Botan clapped her hands together and smiled. "Now were are the boys?"

The stunned girl pointed down at the empty plate of food where the others stood. Botan looked down and was silent for a while. Then giggles stared to come out of her, then it turned into laughter. "Hahahahahahah!"

Everyone: sweat drop.

"What's so funny Botan!" yelled Yusuke.

"I'm sorry," laughed Botan. "It's just so funny to see mini version of you guys, and a even minier version of Hiei!"

The next thing she knew, Botan was ducking his Darkness of the Flame attack. It hit Toshi's curtains and burnt, yeah burnt again, them to ashes. "Hey!" Toshi yelled about losing her favorite curtains.

Botan sweat dropped and laughed nervously as Hiei growled at her. "Baka onna! Stop fooling around and tell us what news you have from Koenma!"

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him like he couldn't take a joke. But this was Hiei, the only jokes he made were about killing you, he doesn't kid about that. "Alright, Mr. Grumpy."

By this time the others had made there way on Toshi's bed for a better view and now Kuwabara was trying to comfort Toshi who was crying animanly about her lost curtains. "My…curtains…"

"What does Koenma have to say?" asked Kurama.

"Well, he sent me to say that the demon might be out at Toshi's game today and at your current state you don't stand a chance," Botan began. "So he dug around in some files and found a nice little spell for you to grow to your normal height, but it isn't permanent and you can only use at such a time."

"Well that stinks," Kuwabara mumbled sitting on Toshi's knee. "We're just gonna get small again."

"Yes, and that still leaves us at a disadvantage," Kurama added. "Plus, we still need time to collect more information on this demons plans."

"Well, how do you expect us to do that if were stuck as the four little munchkins?" Yusuke asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not to keen on the idea of becoming shoe scum."

"Were trying our best Yusuke but our hands are full in Renkai," Botan explained.

"What's happened?" asked Hiei.

"Since you guys are gone lower class demons are popping up causing trouble in the human world," Botan said looking at the ground. "It's just been horrible. There's been nothing to stop them and they're on a rampage. You don't know how hard it was for me to get here with all the souls I have to bring back to the Spirit World."

Toshi felt sympathy for her. She knew how hard this must be for her being there all by herself without the guys there to help her. And Koenma…he must be swamped with papers. The very idea of it caused Toshi to squirm uncomfortable, cause half of this was her fault in the beginning. "How…did…you…get…here…in the…first…place?"

Botan looked up and at her. "Well, you see, you have your world and we have ours in the exact same places, just in different dimensions."

"…Huh?" asked Yusuke, Kuwabara and Toshi together confused.

"What Botan is saying, is that the locations are the same, so if you went to Japan you would be in your dimension but it would still also be Japan in ours," explained Kurama calmly. He found this problem quite interesting to solve. "Understand?"

The look of confusion still stuck to Kuwabara's face. Toshi and Yusuke on the other hand got it and nodded their heads.

"Yep! I just popped through a different time warp and was able to come here in big form!" Botan chirped smiling making Kuwabara freak out a little. "Besides that, I brought some supplies for you. Right now, though, you just concentrate on the mission at hand. And be careful, we don't know how powerful he is but rumor has it he's strong."

"How strong?" asked Hiei.

Botan scratched her cheek in thought. "Oh, about almost stronger than Toguru strong."

"What!" cried Kuwabara and Toshi together. They looked at each other nervously. "That's pretty strong," added Kuwabara. Toshi nodded in agreement.

"What about the lose demons?" asked Yusuke, concerned for his friends and family back home. Without him there to protect them he felt utterly hopeless.

"Koenma's trying to find help, but it's not easy to find someone strong enough to handle that much demons," Botan said. Toshi tapped her chin thoughtfully until a brilliant idea came to mind. "What…about…team…Masho?"

They all looked at her questionably.

"Who?" asked Kuwabara.

"Team…Masho….You know…Jin…Touya…Chu…and….Rinku…"Toshi said.

"Toshi that's a great idea, why didn't we think of that before!" Botan cried, happy that she wouldn't have to deal with this all alone. "I'll get them to help. They're strong and I'm sure Koenma will find some way to persuade them to do it!"

Toshi couldn't help but smile a little. She sure was happy. Botan made her oar appear and hopped on. "I'll go tell Koenma now!" She zoomed off, forgetting one important thing.

"Botan, come back and give us that spell!" Yelled Yusuke at the retreating form of the fairy girl. "BOTAN!"

Toshi sat on her bed twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. She was waiting for the others to make their decision. When Botan left in such a hurry she forgot to leave the spell. So they had to figure out they would make it throughout the day. Toshi sighed. What were taking them so long?

'Maybe I could help them somehow,' she thought looking at the door. 'Maybe…I could be of use.'

Toshi thought on this some more. What could she do? Well, she could sew, but that wont help in any way. She could help them get around when their small…. yeah, that could work, she could be some type of transport for them. This made Toshi feel a bit better. She didn't like to feel helpless or worthless. She got up and walked over to her closet. Reaching up, Toshi was able to get an old wooden box with nicely carved in designs of two swans that had their necks encircled with each other. It was Toshi's prized possession, and so were the treasures inside.

Humming, Toshi went next to her bed and sat down, resting the wooden box in front of her. For a while she admired the handiwork that her father had made. That's right, her father made it before he….

"Hey, Toshi!" came the cry of Kuwabara as he walked up to her. He smiled goofily at her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing...just…getting…something…" she told him smiling. Kuwabara blushed and looked at the box. "What's that?"

Toshi lifted him up and placed him next to it. Kuwabara poked and studied it. "It's a box."

Toshi opened the box, letting a melody float out. Inside, little trinkets and pictures could be found, Toshi's treasures. She reached in and pulled out a little silver bracelet with the planets circled around it. This was one of her favorite items in the box.

"Wow, that's pretty," Kuwabara said looking at the item Toshi was holding. "What is it?"

"It's…a…bracelet…my…father…gave…me…" Toshi explained holding it up eye level.

"What happened to your dad?"

The music played around Toshi like a spell of comfort. It always did that to her. She watched the planets, Jupiter especially, as it twirled around on the silver chain shinning in the light. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at it. It always seemed to put her in a trance. "My…father?"

"Hey, Toshi you okay? You look a little dazed," Kuwabara asked a little worried. Toshi blinked and shook her head. She replaced the bracelet back in the box and took out her good luck charm, a cute little cat pin. Closing the box Toshi got up and put it back in the closet on the top shelf.

"Hey, Toshi! It's time to go!" cried Trey from downstairs.

"Okay!" Toshi cried back. She fastened her good luck charm on her shirt and went back to Kuwabara who was now accompanied by the others. "Huh?"

"We've decided to go with you today to your game," Kurama told her. Toshi almost fainted. She knew this was going to happen, but the shock of it was still present. "But…how…?"

"Don't worry Toshi, I'm sure you'll find a way," Kuwabara reassured her. Toshi still was unsure about this. What if they got hurt?

"We have to keep an eye out, and it's the perfect opportunity to look around," Yusuke said looking at her reaction. "Plus, I like to see you play."

"Yeah, your gonna beat their butts!' Kuwabara agreed striking a pose. Toshi sweat drop. 'So weird.'

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE TOSHI YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" Hollered Trey making Toshi jump. She mumbled under her breath. She sighed and got her backpack, dumping all her stuff in the closet. Maybe they could ride in this? "In…here…then…"

"You have got to be kidding me," Hiei scowled looking at the bag. Toshi gulped when he looked at her. 'He really is scary.'

"I am not degrading myself by ridding in that," he spat as Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped, well actually Yusuke tossed Kuwabara, into the backpack. Kurama looked at his hot-tempered friend. "Come now Hiei, this might possibly be the only way."

"Hn." Hiei folded his arms across his chest. "Not happening."

"Fine, then, you stay here while we go," Kurama said calmly.

"Hey, I found some gigantic stick of bubble gum!" came the shuffled voice of Kuwabara. "Mmmh, watermelon."

"Hey, give me some of that!" Yusuke cried.

"Nuh, uh Urameshi, get your own!"

A few landing punches and shouts soon followed. Hiei glared at Kurama. "You actually expect me to travel with those buffoons."

"What…if…we…said…please...?" asked Toshi simply. She squeaked frightened when he gave her a death glare. "Or…maybe…not…"

"Hn." Hiei didn't say any more and just jumped into the bag.

"So Hiei, you finally decided to join us," mused Yusuke.

"Yeah, shorty," added Kuwabara.

"Hn. Baka onna," retorted Hiei.

"Hurry up Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Toshi let out a sigh, she would have to concur that fear sooner or later. Kurama smiled up to her. "Thank you," and jumped in too.

"Alright, road trip!" cried Kuwabara happily."

"Shut up duffus," Yusuke ordered punching him.

"Did you really have to do that Yusuke?" asked Kurama simply.

"Hn. Doesn't change his appearance much anyways, he's still ugly," commented Hiei. Toshi sweat drop when the noise followed afterwards. 'So much for stealth.' Toshi zipped up the bag, leaving space for air to flow through and grabbed her duffel bag. Carefully, Toshi made her way downstairs.

Trey was leaning on the door wearing his safety pads. He held his roller blades in his hands impatiently as he watched his little sister taking her sweet time coming down the stairs. "How about in this century."

"Okay…" she quickened her pace slightly and put on her pads. "Well?"

"We might have to skate fast, times' running out," her brother said putting on his roller blades. Toshi opened the closet on her right and took out her skateboard. She opened the door and both of them stepped out. The clear sky and bright sun was a perfect day for a game.

"Let me carry your bag for you, since you have to get there first," offered Trey taking it from her. Toshi shifted her backpack, a few little noises came out. Trey looked at her. "Did you hear something?"

"Uh…no…?" Toshi said uneasy waving her hand. Trey frowned. "I thought I heard voices."

"No…just…the…wind…no…_voices_…here…" Toshi said loudly for the guys to hear. Instantly she heard a hush followed by silence. Her brother shrugged and skated around her. "Let's see if you can beat my time."

"Your on!" Toshi said hopping on her skateboard and zooming down the sidewalk followed by her brother.

Toshi turned and did a circle in the air by lifting the board up and bending her knees while holding the bottom. She landed gracefully and continued skating. Toshi loved to blade down the busy streets of her town, it was so much fun doing tricks and doing moves, her brother taught her when she was little. Now she wasn't a pro but could skate just like one.

"Hey, Toshi, rail coming up," called her brother. Toshi looked ahead and saw a railing going down hill on some steps. She smiled and jumped at the right moment to send her grinding the rail. Trey did the same thing. Maybe she wasn't graceful on feet but on wheels that was a different matter entirely.

The two scatted down town passing by shops and waving at people they know. For a while Toshi was at peace. Riding her board always did that to her. She gazed up at the clear blue sky through the trees as the bladed through the park. A type of short cut to get to school when they were late. Would this case be dangerous? And if so, would her family get involved? She was already in too deep, so now she had to help the Spirit team. Speaking of team Toshi glanced behind her to see how they were doing. No noises.

"Hey, are you going to be by the tree again?" her brother asked skating next to her. Toshi nodded. The tree he was talking about was the same one that Toshi and only her sat under during games. It had a great view of the play filed and beautiful shade under the great oak tree.

"Well, just so you know, my friend San is going to be there," Trey said. Toshi halted to an immediate stop. She gazed wide-eyed at her brother's back. "Who!"

In the corner of the school building hiding in the shadows, a tall evil figure watched the students pass by him, talking excitedly and getting ready for the big game. Fools, they were hardly even aware of what was going to happen. This was perfect. There were plenty of souls here for his gathering. He reached inside his pockets and pulled out a small dog whistle. This was no ordinary whistle, oh no. When played just right given the amount of spirit energy, this whistle becomes The Soul Collector. The name spoke for its self. Brought from the darkest hearts and shadows of Menkai, it was created to suck the souls of its foe and transfer it to the master in small shaped marbles. He would then do anything he wanted with it. What he had planned for it was more than just calling a dog, he had more ideas than that.

He shifted his gaze as he saw two familiar people enter the stands. Smirking, the figure licked his lips as he saw the female of the two. Yes, this was going to be loads of fun. Stepping out of the shadows he made his way casually over to the couple.

Yes, fun indeed.

Toshi carefully rested her backpack on the bench and sat down next to it. Her brother remained standing, looking for someone. There was no doubt in her mind that Toshi knew it was San he was looking for, and an extra feeling told her that he was bad. _Very_ bad.

People crowded the benches trying to find the right spot for the game. Toshi sat very still and concentrated in her breathing. She took a deep breath, held it for two seconds and let it out slowly. She did this whenever she was nervous. Sure her family was very athletic, got it from her parents, but that didn't mean she couldn't have the jitterbugs.

"Hey, Trey. How's it going?" came the chilling voice of San as he made his way over. Toshi's heart raced as he greeted her brother. 'Please don't let him see me, please don't let hi see me, please…'

"Hello, Toshi," San said smiling. Toshi pasted on a smile and waved at him. "Hello…"

"So, are you ready for the big game?" he asked, his cool silver eyes starring at her.

"Ready…" Toshi replied feebly. She glanced at her backpack, were the guys listening?

"Do you think today's game is going to be fair?" asked Trey sitting down. San shrugged and stuffed his hands into his baggy jean pocket. "I don't know man, they play pretty nasty."

"Yeah." Trey looked at the other end of the field where the opponent side was. He could see and hear them chanting there 'we are winners not a bunch of losers' cheer. "You should probably go and get your self ready Toshi."

"He's right. But don't worry Toshi," San said calmly as she got up with her stuff, "I'm sure they'll be a lot of spirit today." He smirked at that last comment.

Toshi hurried out of there and made her way across the field to her spot. She didn't trust that San. Sighing, Toshi rested her bag down underneath the oak tree and opened it. "We're…here…"

Yusuke popped his head out and look around. "This is a pretty nice field." He jumped out and stretched. Kurama came out next and looked about also followed by Hiei. Kuwabara tumbled out all swirly eyed. "Next time lets take the bus." Toshi giggled.

Hiei gazed up at the big majestic oak tree in front of him. The leaves rustled in the cool breeze, the trunk stood tall and firm, the branches reaching out as if to touch something not there. In a blink of an eye, Hiei had disappeared.

"So, this is where you stay Toshi during your games?" asked Yusuke pushing aside a leaf and walked over to her where she was taking out her things. Toshi nodded. "So, why don't you go over to the rest of the team?" Yusuke said.

"I don't sense anything unusual," Kuwabara said moving his head left to right.

"That's because he's probably masking his energy," Kurama said. "And he's doing it very well."

"I don't like that San guy," mumbled Kuwabara kicking the dirt. He looked up at Toshi. "You have anything to eat?"

"You just ate pig head," Yusuke said. Kuwabara grabbed his stomach. "Yeah I know, but I digest quickly."

Toshi sighed, shaking her head. Boys. She dug around in her duffel bag and took out some grapes she put in before they left and gave it to him. He struggled taking one off the vine. "Come on, come on! Give me the stupid grape!"

"Idiot," Yusuke said as Kurama shook his head. Toshi stood up and stretched. She bent forward reaching her toes and started to do exercises. Yusuke watched with interest. She sure did have nice legs, especially when she bent forward…he shook his head and cursed him self. Now was not the time to go gaga over a girl he just met. Still, he couldn't help but feel what he was.

Toshi finished stretching and sat down on the grass. She watched as Kuwabara pulled off another grape, but it ended up on his head when he yanked too hard. Now he was walking about with a green grape for a head.

"I can't see, I can't see! Someone turned off all the lights," Kuwabara yelled his arms out stretched so he wouldn't bump into anything. Toshi giggled. Yusuke threw a rock at his head causing him to fall over. "Stop fooling around."

"Yusuke, at least help the poor boy," Kurama said annoyed as he helped Kuwabara up and took off the fruit on his head.

"I…think…it's…cute," Toshi said smiling. Kuwabara wiped the juice off his head. "Man that fruit was evil."

"Where's…Hiei?" asked Toshi looking around for the fire apparition. Yusuke pointed upwards. "He's gone tree crazy."

"Does he…like trees?" asked Toshi. She surprised her self when she said the words right after the other. Maybe her speech was improving.

"Like? Are you kidding! If Hiei died he'd be reborn as a squirrel!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Kurama chuckled and Yusuke snickered, "Squirrel."

An acorn fell from the tree and landed on Kuwabara's head and knocked him out. Toshi looked up and saw Hiei looking down at them. "Baka."

Toshi smiled up at him. He turned his head. "Hn. Baka onna."

Toshi didn't say anything but turned her head to see the one girl who always picked on her for everything, even when she did it right, Brittany. Behind her, Toshi could see the followers who did nothing but agree and follow the popular girl. She was heading her way.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked reaching Toshi's spoke and sneering about the place. Her blonde hair flowed behind her head. Her blue eyes twinkled with an evil plot. Toshi gulped.

"It seems that the lone wolf is all by herself," she said pitifully. The way she acted made Toshi want to gage. She turned to see the others weren't there. 'Good, they're hiding."

"Toshi, Toshi. Why must you be…you?" Toshi looked at her like she was dumb and stupid. 'Who else am I going to be?'

"Look, I came over to tell you not to screw things up for the team today," Brittany said. "Last time, you missed that goal by a mile. I never saw such poor aim."

"Yeah," coursed the others. Toshi looked at the ground. What she said was true, at the end of the game the score was tied and she had the last shot to make, but the ball didn't make it in, making them lose the game. It wasn't initially her fault, she just got scared.

"Well, anyway, why don't you let the professionals hit the ball, you'll just be extra weight," continued Brittany. Toshi clenched her hands tight. "I've...been…practicing…"

"Ha! You couldn't even hit the side of a barn! No matter how much you practice," Brittany pointed a finger at Toshi, "you'll still be extra weight on the team."

Toshi could feel her eye start to water. 'I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry!'

"They should let someone like me take your place. At least I have skill, and style," Brittany jeered looking. An acorn dropped from the tree and hit her on the head. "Ow! What the hell!"

Another one came and hit her in the eye. "OWWW!"

Toshi watched as acorns rained down on Brittany and her group. They all screamed. "Evil squirrels!" and ran off.

Toshi sat there for a moment, then looked to see Kuwabara and Yusuke waving at her smiling holding acorns from a branch. Toshi smiled and started to laugh.

"Did you see the way I whacked those goons?" asked Kuwabara jumping up and down.

"You might want to stop that," suggested Kurama. Too late. Kuwabara lost his footing and fell. Toshi caught him before he hit the ground and sighed. "Be…careful."

He smiled goofily up at her. "Sorry."

"I won't ask what that was about, but you might want to warm up, the others already started," Yusuke said from his position on the tree. Toshi nodded and rested Kuwabara down before going in her bag and taking out a beanbag. She tossed it in the air and when it came back down she knocked it back up with her knee. She did this for a while, working on that one knee, then she would switch it from left to right. Then she would bounce it off her head and ankles. This helped with her coordination and aim on the ball.

Yusuke and Kurama were impressed. "She's really good at that," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, have you considered that this might be too dangerous for her?" asked Kurama watching Toshi do some tricks for Kuwabara. Yusuke lowered his eyes. "Yeah, I have."

"If I was you detective, I get her out while I still can," came the voice of Hiei. He leaned against the trunk. "Of course, I hardly care what happens to her."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Hiei," Kurama said sternly to him. Hiei paid no attention.

"We'll just have to be careful, that's all," Yusuke said watching the two people down below. Kuwabara seemed to be having a fun time, although Toshi accidentally missed hitting the ball and it dropped on him. Besides that it looked like they were having a pretty good time. Of course he thought about Toshi…and her safety. This was a dangerous demon if it was stronger than Toguru and that was a challenge. On the other hand, if he kept her on the simple things then maybe she wouldn't be in danger as much, on the other hand, he wouldn't always be there to protect her. Being small has your disadvantages you know. He couldn't actually go up to the guy and punch his lights out without him first turning him into jam. Yeah, it bugged him that much.

Toshi glanced over to the field when she heard a cheer rise. The game was starting; the other team was already lining up to prepare for their opening. Another thing about this school besides the cheating was that they always had to have a big entrance. She sighed and felt her nerves working again. 'Clam down, calm down,' she chanted, 'its only the most important game in the season, no worries.'

"Hey Toshi," called Kuwabara making her jump. He looked at her confused. "You okay? You look kind of nervous."

"I'm…fine…," she said waving her hand. He didn't look convinced. Hiei grunted," Baka onna," and appeared next to Kuwabara who jumped surprised to see him there all of a sudden. "Your to nervous. We need you to be on guard."

"Cut her some slack Hiei, this is a very important game to her," Kurama told him calmly.

Hiei cut his eyes at him. "She can't get her senses twisted. If she does then she won't be able to tell the difference between the sky and the ground. Then she really be useless."

"…Hey," Toshi cried. She might be clumsy, but she wasn't worthless. The band struck from across the field signaling the start of the game. Toshi gasped, "Oh…no!" she was late for the game. Staying here and hearing Hiei talk about her like that was making her miss something this important. She said a quick bye to the guys, who wished her luck minus Hiei, and ran across the field to her team. The coach, a woman in her fifties, blew her whistle. She waited as her team drew close.

"All right, we made it this far," she told them. "All the other games have been a piece of cake," she stopped and looked at Toshi, "some of you have improved, others," she looked over at the girl who had a black eye and claimed evil squirrels attacked her with acorns, "…no comment." The coach sighed and looked over her team with proud eyes. "I just want to let you know, even though they fight dirty, we fight clean. Don't go low like them, stay on top, and that's the key to winning. Even if we don't win, then…well," she grinned at them all, "we'll go down in style."

Toshi nodded her head in agreement with the others. They had been practicing none stop for this game, it meant a lot to them all. Toshi had practiced hard too, hoping that she got better and better. Coach always taught them how to play fair, that's what Toshi liked about her, always going the right way, even if there ways an easier one. Easier isn't always simpler. The coach put her hand out. The others followed suit. "Remember," she cried, "what do we want?"

"To win!" they chorused.

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"How are we going to get it?"

"By playing fair!"

"That's how I like to hear it!" they broke the hold and Toshi looked into the audience and smiled when she say her brother waving at her. He always acted as a kid whenever she played. Right next to him was San, who was watching her intently. She looked away before she collapsed from his intense gaze. He was really spooky.

The referee went to the middle of the field, and the two teams went on their sides. Toshi took goalie; it was her best position. The others took field. She glanced over to the tree, wondering what the guys were doing. Probably Yusuke beating up Kuwabara and Kurama was probably busy healing him. Hiei…bet he didn't care diddly-squat. So she guessed they were busy. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, Toshi said a silent prayer, 'God, make me play my best, and make me live this.'

Prayers help.

The referee looked at both sides nodded his head that they were ready and blew his whistle dropping the ball.

The torture began.

* * *

FANG: sorry for the long wait, i'm doing number five now. hope you reveiw! Oh yes! forgot to mention this: i will update all my stoires to power! BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! coughs spit. anywho, readers checkout my hearts intwined, been updated. 


	5. Apologise and trophies

FANG: sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter, extra long to say just how sorry I am.

TOSHI: …enjoy!

NOTE: thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. And to answer one review I got where they asked how come Toshi doesn't send them back and let them come back in human form i have this to say: if they came back in human form, where would they stay? Surely it would be strange and questioning if the YYH suddenly appeared in real life and lived with her. They wouldn't be close to the guy they want to catch, since he practically lives with Toshi, coming over all the time. Plus they wouldn't be able to protect her (meaning that they wouldn't be right there if she was in trouble.). Also, in big form, they wouldn't be able to sneak about like they want to and being small will give them an advantage of not being noticed. And last but not least, who would give up gigantic portions of their favorite food?

Kuwabara: point well made.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YYH (only toshi and a few added characters).

* * *

The sun was merciless. It sent its heat, wave after wave to the green field below. The plant life suffered under its intense stare, hoping that a cloud would soon come along to shield, even if so for a brief moment. The people in the stands had protection as they brought umbrellas and cold ice drinks. The guys or 'colored munchkins' were protected somewhat by the big oak tree and its green leaves. However, the only people suffering were the players on the field, and Toshi's team was already at the mercy of Santisiki High School.

This team wasted no time starting their dirty play. Already, some of Toshi's team mates have been called to bench by the referee, which she thinks was a set up, two were injured but still played despite the shoe mark on their claves from when the team tried to steal the ball, and they had that stupid chant of theirs:

_We are the winner of Santiski High!_

_We beat up our opponents _

_Till they reach the sky!_

_They're a bunch of losers,_

_They cant make a signal hit,_

_So we won't ease up on them_

_Not one bit!_

That raked her nerves.

Toshi herself was doing fairly well. She had been able to block the goal and prevent most of the balls from coming in. her concentration was clearly shown, when she played it was like she was a whole different person. That brave, courageous fearless girl that she always dreamed of becoming. She became invincible and her pride didn't allow her to make a mistake.

In the stands her brother was screaming at the referee for making a fowl count. "They have six points! Not eight! SIX POINTS! Are you blind or are the black and white strips making you senial!" he screamed. Toshi shook her head.

As the sweat rolled down her head, her knocking knees supporting her weight were grass stained from all the saves. Slowly, her mind drifted to her small friends. She wondered if they were all right there, sitting underneath the tree all by themselves. She hopped Kuwabara wasn't injured again from one of his fights with Yusuke, she hopped Kurama would calm them and she hopped that Hiei…well, what could she hope for him? Giving the tree a quick glance she let out a tired blow of hot air. The heat was getting to her a little.

The ball was pummeled, it was kicked and a bee shirt took him and ran down the grassy field. The tigers tried to steal the ball, but the bee was to fast for them. As its natural nature to be attracted to flowers, the ball was attracted to the goal post, Toshi's goal post.

"Block that ball TOSHI!" screamed her coach gripping her clipboard. Toshi nodded and raised her hands. The bee smirked and readied its stinger, or the ball in this matter. And when Toshi dropped her guard slightly, he attacked. The ball came hard and fast. Almost to fast for her to block, but like she said before, she had practiced hard. All those rainy and hot days practicing on the field with her brother, perfecting her skills until she passed out of exhaustion. She wasn't about to let all that, and Treys constant complain of lifting her hippo form, go down the drain.

"And the ball is coming in fast folks, would Toshi be able to save it?" screamed the announcer from his upper boast in the stands.

Her feet moved and skidded to halt. Her hands caught the ball and felt the sting from the bee. She could have sworn she heard a snap came from somewhere, but she couldn't decide, nor had the time to know where. She dropped the ball and served it back. The bee caught it, a slight shock on his before it turned to a deep scowl. She just smirked back.

"SAVED!" roared the announcer into the microphone, almost making her ears pop.

"GO TOSHI! THAT'S THE WAY TO BLOCK, YES!" cheered her bother, his voice going over the crowd that went wild when she saved the ball.

San merrily watched her. He was surprised to see such stamina from her. Of course, that only drew him more to her. How he loved a good fight, how he wanted to hear her scream his name for what he was going to do to her. An evil smirk spread across his face, knowing that the fool Trey was too much into the game to notice. It was easy making her brother fall for him; he suspected he knew nothing of his true purpose.

"Sorry, love, but I'll have to put a stop to your game," he whispered smirking. His hands enclosed around the whistle in his pockets.

He might like her smile, but he loved to hear her scream.

The boys watched from up in the trees as the game went its way, Yusuke and Kuwabara cheering once and while when they made a goal. Things were really heating up and Toshi's team was close behind them in points. It was true from what they heard, the other team loved to cheat. Even though they weren't closer like the others, they still could make her out and the other players.

"Alright Toshi!" cheered Kuwabara jumping up and down. She had just saved another ball.

"Quit jumping up and down like the fool you are before I make you!" threatened Yusuke, who was right beside him. He didn't mind him cheering for Toshi, but he was as big a pain as he was ugly. And that's pretty big. "If you fall out his tree it wont be my fault!"

"Shut it Urameshi! I have the grace and skill of a swan," Kuwabara said, nose in the air.

Yusuke snorted. "More like a hit deer."

"What's that!"

"I said, you're denser than a hit deer! In fact, I'm sure it would have more sense than you!"

"Why you little-!"

Thus began a quarrel between the two. Not that it was anything new but it was certainly annoying. Especially to a certain fox demon who was trying to watch Toshi play. Although he was suppose to be watching out for when the demon made his move, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the girl. She played very hard, he noticed, and concentrated fully on the task ahead. Unlike two certain boys he knew. However, during that last save he thought he saw a pained expression flash through her face. Was she injured?

"Don't worry fox, the onna might be stupid, but she's got guts," Hiei commented from his spot on the tree branch. He looked towards the field, watching.

"Are you actually commenting her, Hiei?" asked a surprised Kurama smiling. Hiei glared at him. "Hn," was his reply. That conversation died.

"And here comes the tigers racing down the track, passing to number seven, then to number eleven! By god folks, I think their gonna…yes, they did it! SCORE!" the announcers voice was pretty loud, even with out the power of technology. "THEY SCORE IS TIED! THE SCORE IS TIED! NEXT POINT WINS!"

Hiei gave another one of his short replies and closed his eyes. Stupid humans and their sources of entertainment. His jagan glowed suddenly and his eyes snapped opened. Jumping to his feet he scanned the stadium, searching. His eyes landed on a figure standing on top of the stadium dressed in a cloak. "We got company," he said.

Kurama directed his gaze and spotted the figure. "So he is here."

"Huh?" asked Yusuke stopping his assault on Kuwabara. "He's here?

"Hey, we got to stop him! He's gonna mess up Toshi's game!" cried Kuwabara, whose face resembled someone who broke a mirror. He can still do that without the bruises.

The figure withdrew something, and held it up. Soon the slow flow of a whistle filled the air, gathering no attention to itself from the stands. What happened next gave the boys chills up their spins. A white cloud emerged from person and they dropped onto the ground. Others followed, dropping like swatted flies. Even in the stands people were falling, their bodies becoming limp and lifeless.

Kuwabara shivered and hugged himself at the beautiful, yet deadly sight. "Guys, I have that terrible feeling. Those are…they're…" he could hardly finish his sentence when he dropped to his knees.

"They're souls," Hiei said bluntly, his crimson eyes narrowing at the cloaked figure.

"So, he has moved his pawn," Kurama said more to himself than to the others.

Yusuke growled, clenching his fists. He couldn't allow the bastard to get away with this. "We have to stop him!"

"I know, but how?" asked Kuwabara. "Were so tiny, I downsized to the size of the shrimp!" Kuwabara halved whined while pointing at Hiei. "If we go out there now, we'll be flatten before either one of us raises a finger!"

"I have to agree with him Yusuke, we are no match for him in our current state," sighed Kurama dreadfully. He watched as the souls continued to flow and gather around the figure. "Were completely and utterly useless."

Yusuke growled again, anger welling up inside of him. This was what he was worried about! Because he was a stupid toothpick he couldn't even give the guy a splinter! Stupid Botan, she should have given them the spell before she left! Now they cant do anything but wait and watch while this guy got away with this.

"I got the prickly feeling," shudder Kuwabara gripping himself. He didn't like this feeling. It was different from his 'tickly' feeling, which meat ghost was near by. But this, the 'prickly' feeling, only meant something bad was going to happen. Very bad.

And to make him feel worse, a blood-chilling scream filled the air.

Yusuke snapped his head towards the field. "TOSHI!"

This wasn't happening to her! It wasn't real! It had to be a dream. That's right, a simple pleasant dream turned into a horrific nightmare!

She was playing field.

'NO! Why me, why me!' she chanted over and over again in her head. 'Why did coach pick me to be on field instead at the post?'

Oh, maybe because one of her teammates got injured really badly and had to sit out leaving them few since the others were injured or benched. Anything other than that, it was stumping her constantly.

"Toshi," the coach had told her in a stern voice while the medics came and carried away a broken Britney on a stretcher, "I know how you feel playing on field, but I need you to go out for me."

"But…" she had said. The coach shook her head. "No buts, just go out there and win it for the team!"

Her teammates silently cheered her on, waving pom-poms from who knows where they got it. Toshi cried silently and pathetically to herself as she made her way to her grave. Why was she so scared? Why was she such a coward? She hated being used, and right now she felt more as a sacrifice than a replacement.

"Ho-HO! Look here folks, Toshi, who is the worst field player I have ever seen, has taken to the field. Well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures," joked the announcer, not helping Toshi feel any better.

She took her place as backup, and looked towards the stands. She nearly screamed at what she saw.

It was her mother! Her mother was there, waving and smiling a big smile at her. Toshi figured she had just come from work since she hadn't changed from her work clothes. Her mother stood there on the other side of her brother, her short brunette hair bouncing every time she waved. The proud gleam in her sunset eyes told her to do the best she could.

"HI HONEY!" screamed her mother like a schoolgirl, waving her hands to a fro. People looked at her as she continued to shout. "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T BE AFRAID! BEAT THOSE BEES AND SHOW THEM HOW TO WORK IT!"

Trey was sitting down, embarrassment across his face. Clearly he didn't want to be seen with her out in public, one can only wonder why. "I don't know her," he said to a person who was eating a hotdog. The man only blinked.

A sudden energy, more positive and trustworthy filled Toshi as the referee got ready. She felt more confident as she faced her opponent's glares and jeers. She stuck out her tongue, one thing that she would never normally do out of manners and sincerity. But this was soccer. This…was war! The bee looked stunned at her and was even more surprised when she stole the ball from him.

"What's this folks! It seems that Toshi has token a leap of courage and stole the ball, now she's heading down wind," cried the announcer.

Her heart raced and her legs pumped as she directed the ball around her hunters. Fellow teammates made sure to clear her way whenever she got stuck. She made her way to the goal. Suddenly, from her right a guy appeared and blocked her. Toshi almost skidded to a stop: one rule her father always taught her, never stop going! Taking in a breath Toshi twisted her foot to prevent him from stealing the ball. Their backs were smacked together, so was his hand on her rear.

"HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU FROG EYED PEVERT!" screeched her mother in a rage.

"YOU BETTER REMOVE YOUR HAND BEFORE I REMOVE SOEMTHING IRREPLACEABLE!" Trey added to the threat shaking his fist.

The guy faltered a bit and Toshi took her chance. Using her feet, she kicked the ball up off the ground the sailed it over the guys head. He blinked at how fast she moved around and made way with the ball again.

Close to the goal, her breath short, Toshi readied herself. If she didn't make this shot then all of this would have been in vain. All of this depended on her. Time seemed to slow. Her steps became heavy. It was all up to her. A jagged rush went through her and soon she wasn't sure if she could make the hit. It was going to be like last time: she would hit the ball and miss, loosing to everything, everyone.

'No, I must not think that,' she told herself, closing her eyes for a brief moment. 'I must clear my head, just like in practice, I must rid of all noise, all voices, all music…wait, music?' her eyes snapped open and grew big. Around her everyone was dropping to the ground as if all their energy had been suck out of them. In the stands too, people were falling. She took notice that a white cloud emerged from each falling body and slowly made it's way upwards. She followed them and her gaze landed on a dark cloaked figure. Her breath stopped. It was he.

He cackled, looking down at her, stopping his music. "I see that you are still standing."

Toshi, finding herself alone and vulnerable to attack, took a step backwards to put some distance in between them. He noticed this and cackled more. There was hint in his voice that made her uncomfortable: it sounded like this amused him.

With one leap he landed on the goal she was suppose to score. To bad about the soul sucked people in her way. Although his features were hidden she could tell he was smiling.

"Do you like my work?" he asked her. She said nothing. He frowned slightly. "Not much of a talker, are you? Actually, I am kind of disappointed. I would have thought Koenma would have heard of my plans by now and made an effort to stop me by sending one of his…detectives."

Toshi stiffened and made a wrong move by glancing at the tree. He saw this and turned to look. "Ah, so over there?" she whimpered when he raised his hand. A slight glow came from them, followed by an electric pop. His fingertip held a small-formed orb of yellow light. He pointed it to the tree. And before she could even scream, he released it.

The tree exploded in a bight light, and split in two. The sound it made was like a tree falling in the rainforest, and the wench pull at heart. A cry came from her lips, echoing around them. She dropped to her knees, starring, not believing what she just saw.

The man lowered his hand and turned to her. "Guess they weren't all that strong." Disappearing, he reappeared in front of her. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat roughly pulling her up. She choked, struggled and tried to kick him. But he was strong and the grip he had on her was slowly tightening.

Toshi gasped, trying to wench his hands away. "Nnngh…!"

"Try as you might, but you cant escape." His voice was cold, mocking her of how weak and pathetic she really was. Crack, his bones started to change and form. Toshi widened her eyes in pure terror as the man holding her transformed into something you only see in nightmares. His face changed and molded into a hideous beast with sharp fangs and beady eyes. The arm holding her grew and expanded into muscles and fierce strength, his claws sinking into her skin. He grew taller, more bulky like a boar than human.

'But he isn't human,' she told herself. 'He's just a monster.'

With transformation complete, he now looked down on the girl with hungry eyes. "Now you see me, out of my shell as they say. I have successfully taken all of the souls," he held up the whistle. "An easy attempt given to me by my master who could not attend today."

"A…pawn?" choked Toshi. That's what he was, a pawn played to be sacrificed.

"With all the souls I have gathered, I will devour them and become unstoppable," he continued to growl out. "And you my dear, like my meat fresh and stirred."

With that said he tightened his grip became more like a death grip. Toshi let out a gurgled cry of pain and shut her eyes. Things couldn't end like this. She had to break free and prove she wasn't weak. Her feet dangled ten feet off the ground. It would be wrong for her to die without ever seeing him again. Her heart throbbed. Why was she only thinking of him? The bones in her neck couldn't take the pressure.

"Hey, UGLY!"

A sudden jolt came to her as she was thrown back. She landed in someone's arms and looked up into smiling green orbs. "Kurama!" he settled her down, allowing her to get the breath back in her body.

"Who do you think you are disrupting this game?" came Yusuke as he walked next to the red head. He glanced down at Toshi. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes…but…" she struggled to her feet, swaying. 'How did they become big? When I left them they were ant sized, so how…?'

"Baka onna, the ferry girl was able to make it," Hiei spoke from besides her making her jump. He glared at the girl floating in the sky. "Just barely."

"Yeh, I mean even I thought we were goners," Kuwabaras goffy voice run in her ears as he took his stance next to Yusuke. "Another second longer and we would have been the four burnt little munchkins."

"Well I came didn't I!" she hotly replied soaring on her oar. A smile came to her face however when she saw that Toshi was all right. "Toshi dear! Up here!"

"Botan!" she cried waving at her friend. She was glad everyone was all right. But, what about her family? She glanced to the stands where she last saw them. As if they were asleep, they laid there motionless.

A sudden movement caught everyone's attention. The demon sat up, its legs and arms pushing its heavy body off of the ground. Toshi gagged when she saw the monsters head was turned in an inhumanly position. Upside down. The layers of skin were twisted along with his head. It took its clawed hands and with a sick crunch that sounded like cracked bones, snapped its head back into place.

"That's just gross," Kuwabara said disgusted. Yusuke and Toshi nodded their heads in agreement.

"I see that you have survived my attack," the demon growled. His eyes swept over them. "It does not matter. I already have all the souls and will become invincible!"

"Where is your master? Clearly you are nothing more than a puppet in his attempt to rule over this world," demanded Kurama, knowing that this couldn't possibly be the demon Botan was talking about. He didn't answer.

"I would answer if I were you," Hiei spoke, his eyes traveling to the whistle in his hand.

Yusuke took a step forward cracking his knuckles. Botan descend next to Toshi and grabbed her arm roughly yet lightly. "Lets go Toshi, it's too dangerous for you to stay here," Botan whispered to her urgently.

Toshi nodded and turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going wench?" demanded the demon taking a powerful step forward and crushing the earth beneath his feet. Dust rose up around them, a wind howling in their ears. He raised a hand and smirked. "My master would love for you to join him."

Toshi whimpered at the way he was looking at her. It scared her to the bone. Yusuke growled, stepping in front of her. "You wont lay one hand on her you got that!"

"Protective I see," he mused. "That's what I expect out of a mate."

Toshi face went red, while Yusuke was glaring daggers at the demon. "Botan," he said. She snapped too, "Yes?" Yusuke glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "I want you to take Toshi away from here."

The ferry girl nodded her head in understanding and led Toshi away. "Lets go dear." The soccer player took one worried glance back at the determined detective. "Be…careful," she whispered. The two rose in the air with Botans oar and away from the fight.

When they were far enough, Yusuke took a fighting stance. Kurama withdrew a red rose from his hair. Kuwabara powered up his sword with a, "Alright lets do this!" and Hiei merrily unfolded his arms. The boys were ready to fight.

The demon chuckled seeing them. "You want to fight? Lets fight."

Lighting cracked in the sky. The once clear day was now over run with storm clouds. Thunder rumbled as the group stood waiting and watching. The demon cackled, his power surging from him in great amounts. "You all have underestimated me. I will suck your souls and eat them like this!" he raised the flute that was surrounded by a demonic aura, the mass ball of souls that had gathered now moved towards them. The demon was laughing like he just won a million dollars.

"Man, ugly people really shouldn't be allowed to laugh," Yusuke said, growing more angry by the minute. He wasn't angry by the fact the thing thought he was Toshi's mate or whatever, that was a different feeling, but he was mad by the fact this thing wanted to take her away from him. And that really made him boil.

Hiei glance at the fuming detective and how much energy he was giving off. "Calm yourself detective."

"He's right Yusuke. Your emitting great amount of your energy, when you should be controlling it for the battle we have on our hands," Kurama told him trying to calm him down. He glance up the massive ball of souls and how they were emerging together to form one hug orb. "I've believe were going to need all of your energy for this one."

"Yeah Urameshi, you shouldn't be angry he called you Toshi's boyfriend," joked Kuwabara chuckling.

The orb sank to the demons hands and with one powerful thrust he combined the souls. That's when the fight began.

Toshi clung to Botan with one hand and with the other clutched the oar. They flew in the sky hovering above the soccer field while lighting and thunder clashed and roared in the clouds.

"I hope the guys are alright, that fellow looks awfully hideous," Botan smiled back at Toshi. "Don't you think so?"

Toshi nodded her head and watched the fight emensing down below. Since that creature absorbed all those souls, it seemed that the guys hands became overflowed. The demon had grown extra arms, more like squid arms, and now was bigger and more powerful than ever. Kurama was able to land some attacks on him, but they just seemed to be bouncing off the guy. Kuwabara was dodging attacks sent to him by one of the extra arms. It was like each new arm had a mind of its own. Hiei was slicing and dicing things like a chef and Yusuke, well, Yusuke was being Yusuke. Attacking the main boss head on.

"Oh dear," Botan said worriedly as she saw him be thrown back by an attack. "It doesn't look like they're making any progress, does it?"

"Yeah…" Toshi agreed. She felt useless again, flying up here around on an oar doing nothing. This was the one thing she didn't want to feel. Sure she attacked like a mouse whose been afraid to venture out of its hole at times, but right now, she felt like a rat more than mouse hiding up here. She wanted to help. "Botan."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I…want to…help," Toshi told her. Botan eyes widened a little then softened in understanding. "I want to help too." She turned her head back to the battle. "But what can we do?"

Toshi hadn't gotten that far. It took all of her nerves just to say she wanted to help. She laughed uneasily. "Maybe…"

Botan suddenly let out a startled yell as the oar jerked to the side to avoid an energy ball. She steadied it and sighed. "Hey, watch it down there!"

The demon looked up to her. Botan cringed back, realizing what she did. "Uhh…"

"B-b-b-b-b-BOTAN!" screamed Toshi grabbing her around the waist as the blue haired girl suddenly dived to the left barley avoiding a whipped out arm. But it didn't stop there; it made a sharp turn and came back towards them.

"Hold on Toshi!" cried Botan maneuvering through the air, trying her best to escape from the hand. Her hands gripped the oar handle as she swerved left and right, up and down.

Toshi was screaming her head off. This felt like a roller coaster and she was afraid of roller coasters. Her stomach churned and shook with every dive and crazy stunt Botan did. She pride her eyes opened, the sharp wind peering her sockets. "Botan…the building!"

"Huh? AH!" they barely dodged it and climbed into the air. The hand would just not give up. Toshi didn't like it how close they were getting to those clouds. But before she could say anything about, they were struck by lighting. The shock of the encounter left them sizzled likes barbecued chicken. It ran through their bodies as if they were conductors. Toshi screamed along with Botan. And like a sprayed fly, they fell. Toshi say the ground plummeting towards them, coming closer and closer. She turned and saw the body form of Botan, knocked out. Reaching out, she grabbed a piece of her clothing and held on.

Toshi heard someone cry out her name. The wind whistled and whipped around them. Suddenly she was jerked forward as something sharp wrapped around her body. Her eyes snapped open and saw a green whip around her torso.

"Are you alright Toshi, Botan?" asked Kurama holding the end of the whip. Apparently he was quick enough to see them in trouble and react fast enough to react. He rested her down as gently as he could. Next he did the same to Botan. The small cuts in her stomach stung like bee stings and her stomach was arguing whether or not to throw up.

"I'm…fine," managed Toshi winching. A bit of regret flashed through his face before he returned to the battle. She knew he was sorry for hurting her but it was the only way. Botan lay a few inches to her left. Toshi crawled over to her and noticed the all the little cuts in her clothing and skin. Tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt, Toshi was able to tie a bandaged around the girl's head. It wasn't much but…

"Damn it all!" her head snapped towards the battle, where each hand held on tightly to the boys, slowly draining their energy. Their life energy flowed down to the main core. It all linked up to the controller, who was getting bigger and stronger.

"Yes…YES! I feel the power!" roared the demon laughing. And he was.

Her eyes were wide, saucer sized. What could she do? What could a little mouse like her do to save them? Their cries of pain echoed in her ear. But she had to help them. But how? He was string as long as he has that whistle. The whistle…that was the answer! Her eyes darted to the instrument held in the demons hand. If she could destroy the whistle then they would be saved. But if all the guys' attacks couldn't do it, then how could she? She had no weapon. Only a soccer ball.

'A soccer ball,' she thought wondering. A plan formed in her head. A risky plan. If she didn't get this right then… Her body hurt and felt dry as she stumbled to her feet. The soccer ball was only a few feet away. Slowly she inched her way towards it until…

"Hey, ugly! Leave…m-my friends alone!" she yelled at him. The beast turned, whistle held high in a victory pose. "What can a little cricket like you do?"

"Toshi, stay back!" Yusuke ordered and continued yelling in pain.

She shook her head. The demon laughed at her bold move. "I must say the mouse has come out of its hole. Only to die! What can you possibly do to hurt me?"

"THIS!" she reared her foot back and drove it into the ball sending it hurtling to an unexpected demon, and smashing the whistle into pieces. He let out an angry cry as the souls from him burst free. The light was blinding. She shielded her eyes…

…The crowd voices roared in her ears as she reopened her eyes. Toshi looked around, confused. Everyone was back up; everything had gone back to the way it was before the attack. What was even more confusing was that she found the ball in the net and an angry golly sulking away.

Something hard rammed into her, knocking the wind out her. Then a scream said, "TOSHI YOU DID IT! WE WON! WE WON!"

"Oro?" Toshi demanded even more confused. What were they talking about?

"I never saw you hit that soccer ball so hard in my life!" her teammate yelled out of control. "It went right past that kid! He didn't even have a chance to blink!"

"But…but…" Toshi tried to explain. But her teammates started to surround her and she was swept off her feet and placed on someone's shoulders. They started to sing their victory song, one it haven't said in a long time and Toshi, not fully understanding was going on, couldn't help to join in:

_We won this battle!_

_We beat them fair_

_We beat them square!_

_We kick them in the cattle!_

_They're goalies were slow,_

_They're players were last!_

_Oh Ah! We feel good! _

_OH AH! WE FEEL REAL DAMN GOOD!_

The winner sighed contended. Today was a good day. They won the game and afterwards went for ice cream. They wanted her to give a speech. And surprisingly she was able to say two words at a time. It had been a long treacherous wait, but in the end they were able to beat the bees…and fairly.

Toshi giggled and glanced at the huge trophy that shinned and sparkled at its high perch on her bearur. The coach insisted she take it home, since that it was she who slammed the final goal to win. There was no way to back down from her persistent offer.

What really made her happy was that her mother was there to see her. She remembered how she had cried when they hugged after the match, saying she was proud of her daughter. Her brother, for once, made no comment and only patted her on the head smiling like the fool he was. That was enough for her.

"Hmmm." She got up from her bed and looked herself in the mirror. The cuts in her stomach from the rose whip Kurama used to save her were still the there. No one had noticed it, or the small blood dry bloodstains around that area. Carefully she pulled off her soccer shirt and plopped it on the floor. Then she took a look at her stomach. They weren't deep, but they still stung like hell.

Stupidly she poked it. "OW!"

"Toshi! Dear are you alright?" called her mother from behind the door. Toshi shuffled over and lean against it. "I'm fine…mom."

"You must be, your speech is improving. Whatever you're doing keep it up!" and with that she listened as her mothers footsteps disappeared.

A click, followed by a thump. Toshi swung around. "AHHH!"

"Hey, calm down will you!" hissed Yusuke getting up off of the floor. Toshi quickly grabbed a nearby shirt and covered herself as he helped a clumsy Kuwabara through the window.

"Man, I thought we never make it up that tree," he mumbled rubbing his head. He spotted the silent girl. "Hey Toshi! What sup?"

Kurama calmly slid in and closed the window after Hiei entered. The guys stood there for a while as Toshi blinked in complete disbelieve. They were big. Not big as in the house big, but big in their normal size! She couldn't believe they, the whole boy crew of Yu Yu Hakusho, was standing in her room! Toshi's mouth fell open and a tiny squeak escaped her mouth.

Yusuke turned his attention to her and grinned. "Well, if it isn't the hero."

"That's what I call a shot! Did you see how she slammed that soccer ball into the net!" Kuwabara did a poor imitation of her kick. "That was killer!"

"I have to agree, I never before say you so…aggressive," Kurama added, pleased that she was able to swallow some of her fears down. There was a hint of excitement in his voice when he said this, making Toshi blush looking down at her toes.

Hiei gave his usual reply of communication and turned to the window. There he saw a floating fairy girl. She signaled for him to open up. He just looked at her, considering. Some time during their talk it had started to pour cats and dogs out there and leaving the baka onna to get soaked was a pleasing idea to him. To bad the fox had to ruin his fun by letting her in and giving him a disapproval look.

Botan stood amongst them soaked to her skin. The kimono she wore clung to her body and gave off any shape it hide when dry. Her blue wavy hair now hung lifeless in its hold and glued to her scalp. Her eyes were set at a cross glare at Hiei. She knew perfectly well he had seen her, yet he refused or made no attempt to let her inside. This made her very cross.

"Baka kimoorie," she mumbled wringing out her hair. Toshi made a move to stop her, she didn't puddles leaking through the floor. Botan gratefully accepted the towel she was offered, "Thank you Toshi. At least _someone_ cares about my well being." She directed the last part a bit harshly towards Hiei who was leaning on the window sill.

"Hn," was his reply.

"Hey Botan, any news about what happened back there?" asked Yusuke. He had put down the question most of them were thinking.

"Well," Botan began drying her hair, "I suppose the impact from Toshi's soccer kick was powerful enough to break the whistle and-"

"We already know that," interrupted Yusuke impatiently as Toshi searched for some clothes for her female friend. "She kicked and she scored. What I would like to know is how come no one remembers. Better why there isn't any evidence of the fight."

"Yeah, I mean shouldn't the field be nothing but ash and the news crew?" Kuwabara said, giving his point of view on what should have been there. "I mean, for all I know we might have been on the latest news report."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Botan said glaring at Yusuke. He only turned his head to look interested in the trophy. "The reason why no one remembers is because it's an after effect."

"After…e-effect?" asked Toshi handing her the extra clothes. She wondered what the blue haired girl mean.

Kurama answered, "Toshi, do you remember what happened when the impact with the whistle?"

"Um, well…there was…this…bight...light…And…and…" she fought to remember but the events of the day had her brain scrambled.

"And everything went back to normal as it would have been before the attack. Right?"

Toshi nodded. Botan patted her on the back.

"But what I don't understand is why," Kuwabara firmly said confused.

"Baka, the brat must have found a way to erase peoples memories after the battle," Hiei stated, not looking at them. "I bet he plans on doing it every time we fight."

"Because he doesn't want people finding out about us?"

"That," his crimson eyes went over the group he was stuck to work with, "and I'm, sure something else."

Toshi sat on the bed, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head down. So every time they fought no one would remember, only them. It seemed like a logical explanation to do it. The last thing she wanted was unwanted questions from her mother and brother, and dealing with a horde of fang girls ramming the door down just to catch a glance of the famous Spirit Detectives. That very thought made her shiver. Scary.

Yusuke remained silent as Botan explained about the weapon the man used. His eyes glanced over to Toshi who was listening with interest. She had saved them without hesitation, willingly to put her life on the line for them. He knew she wasn't very brave or had the strength when it came to stand up for herself. Heck, she could hardly take bullying. But what she did amazed him to some extent to what he thought of her. Maybe he needed to get to know her better.

Right now though, he wondered why Hiei thought the toddler had another reason for doing what he did. It wasn't new to them for finding out he had a second reason for the whole matter, so it wouldn't surprise him if the prince pulled a fast one. Question was, what was it?

Botan looked at her watch. "Its almost time."

"Almost time for what?" asked Kuwabara looking over her shoulder. He saw nothing but an ordinary watch. "What is it?"

She just smiled at them all to pleasantly. Kurama raised an eyebrow. What was she planning? And why was she getting to tall? Wait, she wasn't getting taller, he soon noticed as her height increased ten fold, he was getting smaller. He shrunk to the normal thumb size he had entered the world in. he jerked his head upwards. "Botan…" he said in a certain tone.

"Oops," she said, trying to sound sympathetic. "I must have forgotten. The spell only lasts for a few hours." Toshi gasped. "Wow."

"Baka onna!" the miniature Hiei yelled from his new position on the bed. "How could you forget something like that!"

"Like the height would make a difference to you, Hiei," she mumbled.

Stupid.

Toshi scooted away from the flaring apparition. He might be small, but he still had all his powers. Which was proven once again when he fired his dragon at the blue haird girl, who narrowly dodged the attack. It hit and melted, yes, _melted_, the trophy. For a while they all just sat there, watching the gold ooze into nothing more than a disfigured disk.

"Ungh…the…trophy," she whispered, not wanting to believe what just happened. Botan felt sympathy for the girl. "Toshi, I-we're sorry. Aren't we Hiei?" she growled at him.

He gave a look that said he could care less. Toshi got up, picked up the cool disk and just starred at it. Kuwabara was glaring at Hiei, "Way to go, you just destroyed all of Toshi's hard work!" he yelled at him.

"Really Hiei, you should learn to control your anger," Kurama told him trying to keep his own anger in check.

Yusuke was to busy watching the once proud and happy hero, cry silent sobs as she clutched it close while Hiei bickered with Kuwabara and Botan. He knew she wasn't crying just for her, but for the team who put all the effort and sweat just to hold that trophy and claim that they won it fairly. It was a symbol for what they had achieved. Now, it was nothing more than a hunk of melted metal. She had every right to cry.

"At least you could apologize to her!" Botan said. "She deserves it!"

"The onna doesn't deserve anything!" Hiei threw back.

"She saved your life!"

"It was a cheap shot."

Toshi winched.

"I cant believe you just said that," Botan said shocked.

"I never met someone so ungrateful," mumbled Kuwabara darkly. Kurama couldn't help but agree with him on this.

Hiei only 'hpmhed' and disappeared to who know where. Toshi slowly made her way to the bathroom where she closed and locked the door behind her. Everyone exchanged worried glances. They knew how hard she worked for it…just not how much.

"That little bastard," Kuwabara mumbled darkly. He sat down.

Botan sighed. "No, it's my fault. If I hadn't made Hiei so angry then none of this wouldn't have happened."

"That may be," Kurama said watching as Yusuke silently made his way over to the bathroom door, "but Hiei needs to realize that, despite his strength, he has to be dependant on others at times."

Botan nodded her head in agreement, looking at hands. Kuwabara let out a frustrated grunt and stood up. He then made his way to the side of the bed.

"Where are you going Kuwabara?" asked Botan as he slid down onto the floor. He didn't answer her, his determined look never faltering as he rounded the bed and disappeared from view.

The remaining two glanced at each other.

"You don't think…" she started.

Kurama nodded his head and smiled slightly. "He might not be bright but his honor is strong."

"Lets hope so."

Inside the bathroom Toshi had placed the melted figure on the counter and was in the process of preparing for a hot shower. Whenever she felt like this the only thing to sooth her was a nice shower. Baths were used for something else. Sniffling, Toshi leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She wasn't mad at Hiei, no; her sadness over ran that emotion. Her chest felt tight and the sobs escaping her didn't help.

"I'm…such…an idiot," she whispered. Leave it to her to ruin something for someone else. She was always ruining things, even when she tried her best to be careful. But it ends up in disaster.

What was even worse was that she thought she did something good by making that shot. Not by chance or luck like Hiei said, but because she was actually good at something and the tables had turned on her. She had turned those tables…but now she doubted herself again.

"Wow, you're really messed up huh?" Yusuke suddenly said, making her jump from fright. He was seated on the counter facing her.

Toshi blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. "I…just."

"Look, I can't apologize for Hiei's behavior," Yusuke told her. "But I can thank you for saving our lives." He smirked at her surprised expression.

"But…Hiei…"

Yusuke made a rude noise. "Forget about Hiei. What matter is…" he trailed off starring at her.

Toshi blinked. Why was he looking at her like that? More importantly, why was she starring back? In fact, why did it feel nice to look into his eyes. Her heart throbbed just like it did on the field. She remembered thinking why this was happening to her. And she remembers thinking about only one person. Out of all the people she had to think about, only he entered her mind. Only-

"Hey, Toshi!" came the loud annoying voice of Kuwabara. The two snapped out of their trance, Yusuke quickly looking away and putting up the punk mode, and Toshi trying to calm down her burning face. She could hear Yusuke mumble, "Stupid Kuwabara!"

"Hey! TOSHI! Open up!"

She sighed and crawled over to the door. She unlocked it, realizing how Yusuke got in here the first place, and opened the door.

What she saw surprised her so much that she couldn't speak. Kuwabara was holding an angry, cursing fire demon by the collar and was dragging him inside. Toshi scooted out of the way for him to pass and place Hiei firmly in front of her. Botan poked her head in to see what all the shouting was and her eyes widened at the sight. Kurama came also, a smudged look on his face.

"I think Hiei has something to say to you," Kuwabara told Toshi looking up at her. Hiei made another curse, only to revive a knock in the head by Kuwabara.

Toshi's hands flew up to her mouth in a silent scream. Kuwabara, did not just hit Hiei…she inched closer to the wall and away from them.

"What's all this Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke amused, snickering a little.

Hiei glared daggers at the detective, silently swearing to kill him. Yusuke stopped abruptly and looked somewhere else uneasily.

"Me…?" Toshi squeaked pointing to herself. Kuwabara nodded and shoved Hiei forward. It made you wonder why Hiei was allowing this and not cutting him up into pieces.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the carrot top and turned his gaze to Toshi who 'eped' and froze. It was clear she was still afraid of him.

"The baka, said I had to apologize," he hissed, wanting nothing more than to burn him. Toshi felt a sweat roll down her head. He was really scary. "For…burning, your stupid trophy."

The others starred silently at him. Well, you would to if the Hiei Jaganashi was being made to apologize by someone like Kuwabara. Yusuke, how had turned his head back to watch, dropped his mouth open in surprise. He sat down comfortably and waited. This was too interesting.

"I'm…I'm…grrr," Hiei growled. How did he get tricked into this?

"Sorry?" Toshi finished for him smiling. He looked up at her, then away. "Hn," was his reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurama chuckled. Botan nodded her head, giggling because this was rare. Hiei _never_ apologized before, well from her knowledge of knowing.

"See, wasn't that easy Hiei?" asked Kuwabara smiling. He smacked Hiei on the back. "Don't you feel better?"

"Ummm…" Toshi said uneasily as she watched Hiei flare up with fire and turn slowly on the fool.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke said.

"What?" he asked not realizing the danger in front of him.

"I'd run if I were you."

"Huh?"

"NOW."

It didn't take less than a second.

Toshi gasped covering her mouth again while watching Kuwabara be chased around by the famous 'demon torch'. She laughed along with everyone else as Hiei fired his fireballs. Soon she was feeling better, much better than before. It was nice to have friends that cared about you. And…she stole a glance at Yusuke who was rolling with laughter, to have someone to care about.

Maybe things would work out for them. Yeah, she sighed. Maybe.

* * *

FANG: to talk...or to hide for my dear life, that is the question.

HIEI: run.

FANG: running! Oh, before i flee for my life, i just wanted to say that...well, since my schedule has changed for the packed like college students, i must decline a few of my stories, basically what i'm saying is...YOU ONLY HAVE TWO TO CHOSE PEOPLE!

TOSHI: so make them count!

Everyone...o.o

FANG: i didnt know she could do that...

Review!


	6. School 1

FANG: okay, its been a long wait, but its gonna be worth it!

TOSHI: here's the…responses…

**Shadow of the Phantom**: .'' uh, thanks for the cookies (takes a bite) really good! And don't worry, I will continue! Thank you!

**insaneningen14**: oaky, number one, thank you for the review, number two, do you really think a restraining order will keep Hiei back? And number three, yeah, it hurt to do that, but the story must go on!

**Kajihenge Yoko**: Yeah, keep the writer strong, thank you!

**UechiFighter**: -.-'' Okay, I'll keep going, but if you hunt down and kill me, how can I? Anyways, thanks you for the review!

**Never Listening**: thanks, I try to keep my stories fun and serious. Thank you!

**Water-Rose**: yeah, thanks for the advice on the spelling, I think I know what you mean. And don't worry, I will continue this (along with Hearts Intwined)! Thank you!

**Katheswimskat157**: yeah, I liked that chapter too. So please, keep me strong! Thank you!

**bookworm0492**: hmmmm, you'll just have to wait and see who she pairs up with! (ducks flying chair) AHHHH! Stop it sis! I know I don't like it when that happens to me when I read another story, but what's the point of giving away the plot, gosh darn it! Thank you!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**:  thanks! I try my best. (cries) your all so cool! Thank you for your review!

FANG: on with the story!

* * *

The night worn on, a sleeping figure shifting slightly in her sleep. The moon's ray spilled into her room, covering the floor in a majestic light and providing some form of light to the dark. The small temple behind her toy chest from preying eyes was still, only sounds of deep sleep came from it.

Toshi sighed, one of her eyes slowly opening. A desert searched the room, resting on still figures and swaying shadows. She sat up, pushing the sheets aside, and hung her legs over the side. For a while she was like that, trying to get her brain to work. After a few minutes she got up and shuffled her feet on the wooden floor towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

After a few minutes the sound of flushed water was heard as a sleepy girl made her way back to bed. She rubbed her eyes, feeling like sleeping on the floor right then and there. Luckily, she made it safely to bed and went under the comfy covers. Soon sleep found its way to her again, providing a restful slumber.

The house was quiet, a certain boy resting from the days events. The only silent sound was the movement of shuffling feet across the wooden floor. A mother checked on her eldest child, slowly opening the door as to not make sound. She smiled to herself as she saw him sleeping. It's amazing how fast they grow, from a small lump in the bed to covering all of it. She glided in next to him and leaned forward delivering a loving kiss on his forehead. The boy stirred, but in the end did not wake.

'How fast they grow,' she thought. 'From a child in your arms to an adult who can stand up for themselves.' She left his room, closing the door behind her. Next, it was time to check her youngest.

The door was unlocked; she made her presence unknown as she snuck in. Another loving smile graced her face as she saw her only daughter sleeping soundly bundle up in blankets. That was always like her, to take all of the sheets and huddle in it like a nest. Just like a mouse. And like a mouse, she was quiet, never wanting to be noticed, always keeping to herself. A kind, soft creature, with incredible endurance when they don't even notice it. Yet, like a mouse, she was fragile, easy to hurt. Her daughter was still small, hiding in her burrow. But lately, she was coming out.

The mother came in and knelt down next to her daughter on the side of the bed, her knees folded underneath her as she watched her daughters beautiful face. Her heart was filled with nothing but love for her children. She worked hard to make sure they had exactly what they needed, sometimes sacrificing too much. But they never wanted anything more than her.

"I'm so proud of you Toshi," her mother whispered. "You made me so proud. Being brave and taking the goal, I almost didn't recognize you…"

She trailed off sighing softly. Did she know how much she reminded her of when she was young. A shy girl who one day was brought from her burrow by a brave mouse. He was lovely and chose her, the quiet one. How her mother wished Toshi could fall in love like her one day and find herself. Someone who will watch, protect and love her. Like her husband did to her. Did they know that they reminded her of him?

Did they know?

She sighed again. "I try so hard Toshi, I really do, so hard to keep both of you safe." A slim finger brushed a lock from her daughter's face. "Do you know how hard I try Toshi? Do you know how much I love you both? Do you know how proud I am to call you my child?"

A small kiss was planted on her child's' forehead. "Very," she whispered before getting up and pulling the covers, tucking it under her daughters chin. With one last look, she left the room, closing the door behind her and heading downstairs to make herself a cup of tea before going to work.

It was three in the morning.

Toshi sat up in bed stretching out the rest of her sleep. She had a good rest, and, as she looked at clock next to her that blinked seven, there was plenty of time to take a shower and cook breakfast. Oh, that's right; her little friends must be hungry. But guessing from their character, Yusuke and Kuwabara would be asleep and Kurama and Hiei would probably be awake any minute now. So, that gave her enough time to batheand get dressed for school.

Getting out of bed, she slipped on her slippers and silently as she could gathered a few clothes and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. It wasn't that she didn't trust them; it was, well, locking herself in things made her feel more secure. Knowing that nothing can get in relaxed her.

Disposing of her dirty clothes in a heap on the floor she slipped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Droplets cascade down her body as she took the towel and washed. What should she make for breakfast? Maybe some pancakes. But wait, how would they eat without utensils in the sticky syrup? She pondered on this as she rinsed off. How about some fruit, yes, she would cut the fruit into itty bitty pieces and serve it with some sausages, equally cut small.

After stepping out of the shower and drying off, Toshi placed on her undergarments and brushed her teeth. Her hair swishing lightly next to her. She thought abut yesterday, and the thought of Hiei 'apologizing' after melting the trophy crossed her mind. She sighed sadly. Even though he apologized, there was still no way she could explain what happened to the trophy. What was she going to tell the team? Sighing again she quickly finished up and placed on her clothes, which was a hipster held up with a black buckle and a shirt with butterfly designs on them.

With one quick brush through her hair she placed it in a plait, raising it up in a bun. Again, she did this to show respect to her grandmother who always had her hair in a plat, bun or tucked underneath something. Toshi was really close to her until she died a peaceful sleep during when she was eleven. The day of her grandmother's funeral was still fresh in her mind. The rows of black clothing, a cry of sadness in the air, the happy look on her grandmother's face portrayed in the open coffin. The look on her face in that sad place, was what burned in her memory. So peaceful, how it delivered a message to her. It said, 'See? It's not so bad. I might be dead, but at least I'm in a better place. There's always a happy ending if you plan it.'

And that's what she remembered.

Now that she was clean and dressed, Toshi entered her room, dumping her dirty clothes in the hamper. The room was still silent showing that her guests were still asleep. They must be very tired from yesterday. Toshi was still a little exhausted, but it was her turn to cook breakfast this morning. Leaving the room and double checking to make sure her brother was asleep so he wouldn't go into her room and find out her secret, Toshi slipped downstairs like a sneaky mouse.

The atmosphere was dark, the night resting peacefully in its quarters. Flipping on the kitchen light, Toshi made her way over to the cupboard where she took out her pink apron and tied it on. Then, taking out her ingredients, she started to make breakfast. As she worked over the stove Toshi hummed. Her voice was soft, like a caring mothers. Her words were spoken with kindness and her speech did not falter. It never did when she sang. She never knew why, it just did.

"_When I woke up, the sun shinned_

_When I got up, you were in my mind._

_Till the end of the day._

_The birds are humming,_

_My heart is drumming_

_When you are near. _

_My soul will fly, up to the sky_

_Where I would watch you, and sigh_

'_My lo-ve I am here.' "_

Her voice carried through the house, disturbing its sleeping occupants. Trey stirred in his sleep, and with a groan sat up in bed, his feet dangling over the sides, his hair in a royal mess.

"She's singing again," he mumbled getting up from bed and making his way slowly to the bathroom. "The same thing every time she cooks."

This was true. When it was her time to cook, Toshi would always sing, kind of like a wake up call for him. She didn't mean to do it; it was just a subconscious act. He didn't mind, not all. In fact, when she sang it reminded him of his father and how he always sang whenever he cooked. That's must have been where she got it from. For when she was little she would always watch him cook. The master chef. Well, he was up now.

The still temple was soon moving with sleepy occupants. It seemed that Toshi's singing was their wake up call also.

Down in the kitchen Toshi placed the scrambled eggs and bacon on separate plates, steam rising from the hot meal. She then started on the pancakes, adding raspberries and blueberries into the mixture before pouring small amounts onto the stove. Now, usually she didn't mix up food, but this morning she decided to try it out. The idea just popped into her head, and she thought why not give it a try? What was so bad with trying something new? Although her brother would probably make noise, she wanted to try it out. In fact, he always judged her cooking so it wouldn't make no difference.

Speaking of which, the boy himself soon appeared rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes. He was fully dressed, in a pair of knee torn jeans and a big dark blue t-shirt with the words 'Killer' in red on the back and front. He plopped down into one of the chairs, yawning a stifled good morning.

"Did…you…sleep well?" Toshi asked, creating another plate of steaming pancakes. Then she separated them into two plates, leaving two big ones left over, and placed them on the table with the other food.

"I slept okay," he replied looking at the scramble eggs. "You didn't make them like last time, right?"

Toshi looked at him.

"You know, cook one batch and then half way through add a new egg to the half cooked ones," Trey explained, remembering the time she did that. He was sick for a whole two days. "I'm not eating that if it's not editable."

"It is!" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. Then, carefully, slowly as if it might be poisoned for all he knew, he picked up a piece with his fork and nibbled at it.  
He gasped. "Oh…my…god. The eggs are cooked….and all the way too!"

Toshi groaned offended. Her brother was so mean sometimes.

"What's with the mixture?" Trey asked after taking a bite out of the pancakes. He was surprised to find two ingredients. Usually his sister only did one or none at all. He never knew her for something like this. Huh.

"Do you…like…it?" Toshi asked, blushing from being caught. "I…"

"It's okay," he said taking another bite.

Toshi looked at him surprised, and then smiled brightly at him. Her brother shifted in his seat. "But the eggs are still soggy," he added, a smirk on his features.

That burst her happy bubble.

After the two finished eating, Toshi waited for her bother to go upstairs into his room before taking the food she set aside upstairs to her room. The guys had to be up by now and hungry. Carefully she did that task and locked the door behind her. She wondered if the guys would be able to eat something this big. Then again, they had bigger stomachs. She smiled at that.

"Toshi!"

She looked down to see Kuwabara smiling goofily at her from on the bed. "Good…morning."

The fool flushed lightly. "Morning Toshi! Wow, you look extra pretty today."

The girl blushed as Kuwabara abruptly fell forward onto the bed from being punched in the back of his head. Yusuke lowered his fist and glared down at the boy. "Idiot."

"Hey! What was that for Urameshi!" demanded Kuwabara getting up. "I was just saying how pretty Toshi looked!"

Yusuke ignored him. He then directed his attention to the girl in front of him. He couldn't help as his gaze wandered up and down. She really did look hot. When he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head roughly. What was wrong with him?

Toshi placed the food on the counter since she didn't want crumbs on her bed. She helped the two up and they dove in. Toshi sat on the mattress, ankles crossed. A thought slowly drifted across her, what were they going to do today when she went to school? She couldn't leave them by themselves in her room! That would be like caging an animal. Maybe, she could leave the window open...but what if they fell? Well, there was the door…but what about the stairs? The more Toshi thought on it the paler she became. Every thought came to an end with them getting hurt. They were just so small and the world so big.

"Hey, Toshi, are you okay?" Kuwabara asked, his mouth full of pancakes. The girl snapped to and shook her head lightly. "Um…yes…I'm fine."

"Maybe we should leave some food for Kurama and Hiei," Yusuke suddenly suggested out loud. He wondered if they would be mad if they didn't.

"Yes, maybe you should," came the cool reply of Kurama as he walked towards them, a calm look about him. He looked slightly disturbed when he watched Kuwabara shove down large amounts of pancakes down his throat. If the boy didn't stop soon he could choke. Too late.

"Idiot," Yusuke said as he watched Kuwabara pound a fist on his chest to help the food go down. "Smart as an ass."

Kurama said good morning to Toshi, who blushed from his smile, and quietly began to eat. Toshi looked about her. "Where's…Hiei?" she asked, curious.

"He's probably out reeking havoc on an un-expecting world," Kuwabara said dumbly, causing the girl to gasp in shook and cover her mouth. Yusuke delivered a punch that made the poor boy pass out. "Shut it."

Toshi whimpered slightly, unsure on how to think on it. He could be out for a walk, or maybe up a tree…what happened if a squirrel got him? All the previous possibilities of them getting hurt went through her mind again. She was now about to faint when Hiei appeared on the scene sheathing his sword. Relief swept through her, but Toshi paled slightly upon seeing his weapon, imagination soaring.

"Hey Hiei, where were you?" Yusuke asked the fire demon. Hiei looked at him calmly and replied, "I went out to kill something." Blood dripped from his hands.

Toshi couldn't take it anymore, and with a small cry she fainted.

"You just had to speak the truth, didn't you?" Kurama asked, slightly upset Hiei spoke out just like that without even considering who was around him. "Please think before you speak Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei replied flicking his hand free of the red substance. He turned to the unconscious girl and scoffed. "Baka onna." Humans were so weak and feeble; how they survive he'll never understand.

While Yusuke was busy trying to revive the fallen girl, Hiei was consulting with Kurama about why he had blood on his hands in the first place, since it's not something you see to the start of your morning. He explained how he felt this weird power and went to go and investigate. When he got there, something was wrong. Like for the fact all the mice there had glowing red eyes and upon seeing him attacked. He killed them all, but couldn't find the source of why they were acting weird; possessed. After that he came back here. That was the reason why he was late.

Kurama thought on what Hiei told him. Could it be possible that the enemy even had control over animals? Calculating on the matter Kurama asked, "Hiei, where exactly did this occur?"

The fire demon crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "It was a block from here."

"You traveled that far?" Kurama asked amazed at how truly fast his friend could move even in his current form.

"Hn, I had to get away from that," Hiei growled, jerking his head towards the two boys who were fighting over something foolish. Somewhere along the way when Hiei was explaining Kuwabara had regained consciousness, much to a certain fire demon's disappointment, and when Yusuke didn't answer when he asked what happened to Toshi the boy got angry and made an attempt to hit the boy.

Key word: attempt.

Hiei scowled annoyed. "Bakas."

Yusuke punched Kuwabara down and kicked him. "I was trying to revive her, but you just had to open your big stupid mouth." Again he kicked the poor unconscious boy. Yusuke thought how someone could be so stupid. But then again, this was Kuwabara.

Stupidity had no bounds for him.

A small sound caught everyone's attention and they watched as Toshi came to and looked around in a daze. When her eyes landed on Hiei she let out a startled yelp, stumbling backwards and falling off the side of the bed.

"Ow…" she whined, rubbing her sore head. Hitting that on the floor was no picnic for her.

"Toshi!" Kuwabara cried rushing to the girl's aid. He stopped at the edge of the bed, looking over at her giant form. "Are you alright?"

The girl gave a weak 'thumbs up' and the boy let out a sigh of relief. "She's fine," he told the others.

"So, Hiei, what else happened besides going on a killing spree?" Yusuke asked the fire demon. "Cause you missed a nice breakfast."

"Hn. Detective, there are some things going on here that even the fool can sense," Hiei told him, eyes narrowed. He hated to admit it, but he could tell things were going to change. He looked at the recovering girl who seated herself on the bed, Kuwabara placed on her knee. And with that change, this girl was going along with it; nothing they could do could prevent it. With a sudden realization that he actually…cared…about what happened to her, what happened to this baka onna, made his skin crawl.

Yusuke took note to the tone in his voice and nodded his head. "So, what should we do about it?"

The others became silent.

Kurama placed a hand under his chin in thought. "It's obvious that the enemy already knows we're here, so any surprise attacks from us won't be very effective." He paused and frowned. "This does not favor us, not in the least."

"Yeah, I mean, he even knows who's Toshi!" exclaimed Kuwabara pointing to the girl behind him. "And attacked her!"

"Let's not forget, he probably has one of his minions out and about sneaking around for him," Hiei said, adding to the conversation.

"And we aren't exactly big twenty-four seven," Yusuke also concluded. He folded his arms. He wasn't too pleased with the spell Botan gave them, it really didn't help. They only had a certain time with it and the possibilities of shrinking in the middle of a battle were undoubtedly high. Plus…

Toshi looked at the small group in front of her. They were so small and had such a big enemy. Wasn't it just her luck to be caught up in this? She looked to her side at the cabinet that started this whole thing in the first place. Surely it just wasn't luck that led her to this, that brought the people who she collected to life. Maybe, it was just coincidence. She let out a small sigh, feeling worthless at the moment as the others talked amongst themselves on what to actually do. If only they were big, then maybe they wouldn't feel so…small. Well, besides Hiei, he was small to begin with.

So what could she do?

"Hey, Toshi!" the girl snapped out of her daze and looked at Yusuke who called her.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"That San person, he goes to your school right?" he asked her.

Toshi nodded.

"Bet you he's the guy," Yusuke said to the others. They nodded their head in agreement. Toshi tipped her head to the side, lost. "Huh…?"

"We think he's the one who's the leak," Kurama explained to her calmly. She was so simple.

Kuwabara folded his arms and looked to the side. "I could beat that guy up any day! Just let him touch one hair on Toshi! I never liked him in the first place!" his declaration made the girl blush. He was sweet.

"Yeah well, he could probably defeat you in less then a second. Have you forgotten, you scream 'Kick me'." Toshi giggled slightly as Kuwabara's face became red.

"HEY, TOSHI! GET READY TO LEAVE!" her brother shouted from downstairs.

"Okay…" Toshi replied and set a disappointed Kuwabara down on the bed and got up. She took her school bag and started to pack the things she would need for school. Being a tenth grader wasn't easy for someone like Toshi. It was filled with girls prettier and more popular than her and where power was the only thing to survive the harsh climate called school. But somehow, Toshi made it through every day with a smile.

Yusuke watched her back as she placed a huge textbook in her bag. It occurred to him from just watching the game the other day that Toshi had it tough in school and that they were just adding to her burdens by just bringing her all into this. But not once did she complain. She just opened up her arms to them and gave nothing but good hospitality. And despite her shyness, she treated them like normal people.

She accepted them.

"HURRY UP TOSHI!" came her brother's inpatient voice. Toshi picked up the pace a little and hurried to her closet where she searched for something.

Kurama looked at the girl, then at how Yusuke was watching her. He smiled to himself and got the detective's attention. "So, Yusuke, tell me, have you decided on who to send with Toshi to school?"

Yusuke looked at him lost. "What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it!" Kurama said, pretending surprise and shock. He waved a finger at the boy. "Yusuke, it's initially unsafe for Toshi to go to school by herself especially if the enemy will be there. He might attack her any chance he gets and we will be here…" he watched as the look on Yusuke's face changed, "not being able to protect her."

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted as what Kurama said sunk in. He turned his head to Toshi. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Ha! Even I knew Urameshi!" taunted Kuwabara. "I guess you don't really care about Toshi after all."

Kurama shook his head as Yusuke punched the poor boy. Really, Yusuke needed to learn how to control his emotions especially in the heart section.

Toshi successfully found what she was looking for and placed it carefully in her bag. She then turned to the melted clump on her beerier. Sighing she thought on how to explain that to her coach. What could she say? That a short fire demon melted it to what it is now by using his most powerful attack? She shuddered at the thought of it. Nope, it wouldn't work. There's no way she would believe that!

"I said I'm going and that's that!" Kuwabara cried from the bed. Toshi turned her head around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara engaged in another fight. This time she didn't know what it was about. Slowly she got up, went over and separated the two using her giant advantages.

"Um…please…don't…fight," she begged them, placing each at a reasonable distance from each other. The last thing she wanted was her friend's to fight one another especially when they already had an enemy to fight. Even though she never had any real friends up until now, she knew that they weren't supposed to act like this all the time…at least, she thought. It surprised her slightly that she even called, or thought, of them as friends. Yusuke was the first to declare her as one…

The two boys mumbled curses to each other, but somewhere in there amongst the bad language they said sorry. Toshi sighed relieved and decided to dare asking why they were fighting in the first place.

"Well, you see they we were deciding who should go with you to school," Kurama explained to her, smiling. Toshi blushed embarrassed; the thought of someone fighting over her was too much. She looked down flustered, tapping her second fingers together. The idea was still sinking in.

And to go to school with her, no doubt.

"I don't see why I can't go with her!" mumbled Kuwabara tapping his foot impatiently.

"That's because we want her to live, not die," Yusuke said loud enough for Kuwabara to hear.

"I'll kill you!"

Hiei rolled his eyes as the two went at it again. "Bakas. Why don't you just play that stupid ningen game with the rock, paper and scissors to decide who goes?"

"You mean Jaken?" Kurama said providing the name of the game. Hiei made his famous comment.

"You fools can decide amongst yourselves who gets to go," Hiei told them in a dull voice, walking away from the group. "I rather die then spend a day along with that baka onna."

Hiei's words hurt Toshi. What did she do to deserve his hatred for her? The words 'being born' came into her head and didn't make her feel any better.

"Alright!" agreed Kuwabara getting pumped up as he moved towards the other two. "I'm an expert in this game! I never lose!" He rolled up a sleeve, smiling. "Ready to lose Urameshi?"

Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Any time monkey boy!"

Toshi sat on the bed and watched as the three of them stood near each other. She could almost fell the tension around her small friends: well Kurama was relaxed smiling lightly, Kuwabara was glaring daggers and Yusuke looked too wound up. Personally, Toshi didn't want them fighting over her. And then, she didn't want to go by herself much either. It was possible that she could be attacked any time while at school. The last battle happened right on her soccer field and everyone was affected. In the end thought everything went back to normal, but the fact that her loved ones were hurt was too deep disturbing to accept. If only, she thought a bit sadly, if only…

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the chant brought Toshi back and she watched. They repeated the chant over and over again. Toshi nervously watched, until…

"Ha! In your face Urameshi! I win!" cheered Kuwabara doing a victorious pose. In the last sign he got a rock, while the other two put out scissors, meaning he won.

"One more time! I swear you cheated!" Yusuke protested, not wanting to believe it. He did not just lose to Kuwabara.

"No way! I won fair a square!" defended Kuwabara right in the boy's face. "Why don't you stop being a sore loser and accept it like a man!"

"He's right Yusuke," Kurama calmly intervened holding onto the boy's shoulders so he wouldn't lunge at Kuwabara who ran up to Toshi and started to rant on his win. "Kuwabara won, so he gets to go with Toshi to school today."

"But-" Yusuke started but stopped when the fox held up a hand.

"He won Yusuke." The fox smiled. "You can go with Toshi tomorrow."

Yusuke grumbled and shoved his fists into his pockets. "Fine. But don't blame me if she doesn't make it out alive." He then turned and walked away. Kurama watched his back and shook his head slightly. Yusuke had a long way to come before he got his true feelings across, until then… He turned his head and watched laughing slightly as Kuwabara showed Toshi his victory poses. The girl was timid at it and nervous on how to do it. Until then, he would just have to protect her.

"TOSHI!" her brother screamed from down stairs. "Hurry it up!"

Toshi, not wanting to be late, got up and picked up her school bag. Taking great care, she placed Kuwabara in a little bag she found that was comfortable and safe for him to be in. She then waved to the others, which Kurama replied as Yusuke had his back turned to the girl and Hiei only did his famous comment, and left the room locking it behind her. She then made her way slowly down the stairs where he brother was waiting impatiently for her.

"God you're slow," he said as she got her jacket. "Well we're running late, so were going to have to take the bus to school."

Toshi winched. She didn't like the bus really, too much people, but more importantly she thought the bus driver didn't like her much. They only took the bus when they were running really late or else they would have used their blades or walked there. She let out a soft sigh. "O…kay."

Her brother looked at her for a moment, before turning and opening the door. They left the house, closed it and went on their way, Toshi being ever so careful not to make the trip a roller coaster ride for the little parcel hidden her hand bag.

Her mind wander to her other little people up in her room and she silently prayed that they didn't get hurt. Like fall out the window she forgot to close, to get lost in her now messy closet…all the previous possibilities returned to her ten fold and she couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Oh yeah," her brother said suddenly as he remembered something. "Spite got loose this morning and I forgot to feed him."

Toshi stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as her head felt light, and with a small cry of fear for her friends, she fainted backwards. Trey stopped and looked at his sister.

"Toshi? Toshi! Aw come Toshi, he's not going to eat anyone!"

She still didn't move.

"Damn it all Toshi!" Trey looked around nervously as nearby people stopped and looked, whispering amongst themselves.

"Come on, your making a scene!" When his sister didn't move he lot out a frustrated groan and, picking her up, hauled her over his shoulder and continued to walk. All the while trying his hardest to ignore the stares.

"What you looking at?" he snapped at an elderly woman who stood next to him, starring as they waited for the light to change. She jumped and hurried across mumbling her self how wrong today's society has gotten.

Trey growled, a vein pulsing over time on his forehead. Leave it to Toshi to faint when the anaconda was lose in the house. He let out another aggravated cry and decided it wouldn't be best to catch the bus with her in this condition. He didn't need the police this early in the morning. So he reluctantly headed to school on foot, his knocked out sister on his shoulder drawing heads where ever he went. Now he was going to be extra late all because she fainted.

The day was going to be long.

* * *

FANG: okay, short, I know, not much action but I have to think. Don't hate me for it, I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer! I swear!

Sorry for the late update, being lazy I guess. But I will try to update regularly now. I have some ideas; just need to put them in order.

So…ja ne!


	7. School and Snakes 2

Hey!

Phew Man, school is killing me, 50-75 minute classes each day, plus homework, no wonder i havent been updating. Anyways, about the beta reader thing, there are some other people, but what i am going to do is send you the chapter and whoever beta-reads it best gets to be my beta-reader (they have to have a LOT of patience though with me). So yeah, this chapter will be the test!!

FANG: at long last, part one of 3-4 parts...the time has come...

TOSHI: it was...a...long...wait...

FANH: I know, I know. I planned to add three chapters when I went back home to the Bahamas. You wouldn't believe how inspirational the islands can be!

HIEI: idiot, you were just lazy.

FANG: Anyway! On to the story!! This is for my sista! (might be a little weak though...)

* * *

The room was white and had no color to lighten the mood one felt when coming into such a place. A strong smell of medicine and alcohol would make any one dizzy in the head. The shiny objects that promised relief yet a traumatizing experience at the same time shimmered in the morning light. Beds covered in thin white sheets lined against walls in a certain part of the room. On one of those beds lay an unconscious girl. 

Her name was Toshiba. Or Toshi for short. And she was in the one place her brother dreaded the most: the nurse's office.

There was more than one reason why Trey hated, absolutely loathed and despised the nurse's office. But the main reason why he hated it, the one that rose above all others, was the freaky nurse that took care of the students. She wasn't hideously disfigured, oh no, she was the complete opposite of it. The male population loved her, the female population worshipped her, and the faculty let her get away with things that would get anyone else thrown out of the place. Everyone loved her, and even Toshi, despite her fear of needles, thought that she was nice. It was only him, the only sensible one at

that school, that didn't like her at all.

His reason for that was-

"Good morning!" came the cheerful yet alluring voice of the nurse as she entered sweeping in from behind the curtain. Trey instantly went on the defensive, body tense, and watched her as she glided in. Her fluid movements were the epitome of grace.

"Hello Trey," she cooed, whispering into his ear all of a sudden. The stunned boy jerked back, shivering and alarmed at her behavior.

"Did you come all this way just to see me?" she continued in that same honey tone, the one everyone loved, but he despised. She advanced on the poor boy, placing her hands on his lap and leaning in as if to kiss him. "How sweet of you."

Toshi stirred, bringing the attention of the nurse and causing Trey, who had leaned back as far as his chair would go to escape the nurse, tipped backwards when her weight lifted and hit his head on the banister behind him.

"Oh, poor Toshi!" the nurse cried, her tone changing from seductive to care and worry as she looked upon the girl. "The rejected thing!" she turned and scowled at Trey. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Trey growled in protest, teeth clenched together as the throbbing pain in his head started to subside. "She just fainted!"

"Toshi! Your brother is so heartless!" the nurse cried, evidently not paying attention to him, as all of it was directed to her subject: Toshi. Now she fawned over the girl with every care a nurse had for a sick patient. "Don't worry; I'll fix you right up!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Trey cursed under his breath as he got up. That nurse was a complete loon, a crazy carnal woman. Every time he walked through that door she would hit on him as if he was a grown. The only reason why he was in this godforsaken place was because of Toshi and her alone. If it had been any one else...

"Oh, Trey did you hurt your self too?" the boy froze as he felt a pair of arms wrap lovingly around his neck and something soft press against his back. "Don't worry, I'll treat you right."

Sweat poured from the boys face as lines of horror and disgust lined his face. He had to escape, he had to get away from this crazy women. Ever since she started working here at his school, she had taken notice of him. Now she seemed to stalk him at school even when he did his best to keep her away! She was older than him and the way she acted toward him scared him witless. He wasn't some dirty old man, he was a teenage boy! As the headache from earlier on continued to pound with fresh vigor in his head, he started to wish that Toshi had never fainted.

Then again, this was Toshi.

* * *

Yusuke paced.

Since Toshi left the room and out the door he had done nothing but pace and throw curses out. Now that everyone was out the house the boys were able to get out of their hiding places and, for the first time, get a really good look around. With all this freedom and opportunity to do what they wanted, Yusuke chose to pace and curse.

Kurama sat on the sideline watching the boy as he went through his grumpy mood. He figured out he was pacing because he was nervous and couldn't keep still. He knew whom he was cursing at, it didn't take a genius to know that, and that that person wasn't here. He was out at school with Toshi. Then again, that same reason was the cause for the detective being so unsettled.

Hiei was off to the side tending to his sword. He tsked in disapproval as he watched the detective go on his child like behavior. Just because he couldn't get what he wanted didn't mean he could throw a fit over it. He knew perfectly well, just as the fox, why the detective was in a foul mood, though he could find no reason for it.

So both demons sat and watched, not doing anything but allowing the boy to get it out of his system. They blinked when he kicked the bed stand and they felt a bead of sweat role down their head when he hopped up and down gripping his foot in pain and cursing the wooden object. He powered up and was about to blow up the thing when Kurama decided that this was enough.

"Yusuke, as much as you hated losing to Kuwabara and letting him go with Toshi, don't take your anger out on her things. You know where that got a certain someone." He didn't have to turn to know that Hiei was glaring at the back of his head.

Yusuke let out another curse and forced himself to cool down. He sat, arms folded, grumbling. The fox sighed, a bit annoyed at the boy's behavior. Jealousy was such a low thing.

"I'm sure Toshi is fine Yusuke," he reassured the boy. When Yusuke didn't answer he continued. "Even though Kuwabara is neither the strongest nor smartest one out of all four of us, he is a kind person and wouldn't allow anything to hurt Toshi. It was a right choice, his spirit awareness will come in handy and he can take Toshi to safety. You should feel relived." Seeing that his words weren't really getting through Yusuke's thick skull he decided to leave the boy be and let him figure it out for himself. But before leaving he said this:

"Out of all people Yusuke, you should be happy that Kuwabara is with Toshi. Seeing you jealous like this…it makes me wonder if you really care about her at all."

With that he left the detective alone, his words hitting right at home.

* * *

Toshi stirred slightly from underneath the covers. A pair of desert eyes slowly made their appearance and held a dazed and tired gaze. The head that the eyes were connected to turned slightly to the side and blinked. Suddenly her whole upper body shot up as she realized where she was.

Inside the nurses office.

'How did I get here?' she pondered, looking about. She knew she wasn't hurt or was feeling ill...nor that she ran into any doors lately. So why was she here? Her mind wandered back to a few hours ago where she last was. A sudden feeling of fear and dread gripped her. Now she knew why she was in the nurses office sitting on the nurses bed, it was because Trey told her that Spike was lose, and the thought of an anaconda on the run while the guys stayed clueless in her room made the poor girl faint. In fact, she felt light headed already.

However, the thought of her little friends brought her back to the one she had in her bag: Kuwabara! Worried, the girl hurried up, wobbling a little on her legs, and cautiously made her way over to her bags. When she got there and noticed the one that held the tiny boy was open her heart leapt and she softly called out his name.

"Ku…wabara?" she called out timidly, looking carefully for him while at the same time taking baby steps in case she accidentally stepped on him. "Kuwa…bara?"

"Toshi!" The girl turned her head and relief swept through her as she saw the called boy come from behind a box of tissues on the counter. He ran out to greet her, smile beaming from his face. "Toshi, I found you!!" he cried happily.

"Sorry...if I ..worried...you," she told him, going down to his level.

The boy shook his head. "It's okay, just as long as your fine. Hey! Guess what I found?!" He didn't give the girl time to reply as he ran back, disappearing into the rows upon rows of jars. Toshi waited silently, wondering what Kuwabara had found. When he came back he had a giant white ball with him. He seemed to struggle slightly as he pushed it forward for the girl to see.

He stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. "I found this giant cotton ball! Watch this!" He pulled and struggled as he climbed up. When he was on top of the thing he moved his feet, arms out to keep his balance as he directed the fluffy ball in circles.

Toshi laughed. She thought he looked like a bear in the circus. She guessed that when you were their size, even the simplest of things can be tons of fun. Suddenly Kuwabara let out a yell as he pitched forward, dangling dangerously near to the edge. Toshi gasped and shot her hands out, catching the boy before he fell over. Kuwabara landed with a 'Oof!' and pushed himself up, shaking his head clear.

"Ha, ha, ha! Guess I lost my balance," Kuwabara said rubbing the back of his head a bit embarrassed. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of someone as pretty as Toshi. He quickly regained his composer and acted tough off of whatever pride he had left. "So uh, are you feeling better?"

Toshi nodded her head. "Yes...thank you."

There seemed no hurry to tell Kuwabara about the snake thing. Though she hated to keep it from him while he talked about the adventure he had while she was unconscious in the nurses office, one part being about needles. There he suddenly went into the fatal position and rocked back and forth, crying "Needles! Don't let them get me mommy!", and causing the story to end there while she tried to comfort him. Yes, Toshi thought it best. Besides, she was positive the guys could take care of themselves despite their small size. Well, there was a slight doubt in her, but she refused to dwell on it, and place her belief in them. They were the Renkai Tenti after all, and fought demons day in and day out. An anaconda shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Right?

* * *

The halls outside were dark, a long, scaly figure slithered through them unseen, unheard, and undiscovered. The head of the twenty-foot lizard raised in the air, a pink, fork-like tongue flickered in and out. It tested the air, and smelt prey. Ravenous, it made its way silently towards the morsels it deliciously smelt. He came upon his masters, what he supposed as younger sibling, room. Spike peeked from the cracks and tiny shadows moved from the other side. He heard voices.

"Darn it! I can't take this anymore!" a voice shouted.

"Yusuke, please, calm yourself," another said. "There is no use in getting upset over something as trivial as this. The best thing to do is wait until Toshi and Kuwabara comes home."

"Hn, if the fool hasn't gotten her killed yet."

"Shut it Hiei!"

The snake flicked its tongue in and out; the smell came from in here. Following its instincts, the powerful beast slithered towards the opening in the wall that it came upstairs with. Behind the walls and beneath the floor boards, the snake made its way, winding through the insides of the house and towards its un-expecting victims of prey.

The fox sighed, tired, irritable, and just plain bored. He had more than enough of his share with Yusuke's foul mood and temper. It was useless trying to talk to the boy; he wouldn't listen to sense or reason. He could tell that his behavior now foreshadowed times yet to come.

Hiei, on the other hand, didn't care for the romance or the affections that might have, or will, manifest between the stupid human girl Toshi, and the stupid Spirit Detective Yusuke. It was all nonsense to him. Like the fox, he grew irritated with each passing moment, each second, each minute, and each hour. Here was when temptation reached its fullest with him, because right now, as he watched the detective fume and sulk in his anger, his patience wouldn't last much longer.

"Control your self Hiei," came the calm, yet cautious voice of Kurama. "Don't do anything you might regret."

"Hn. Too late for that." The fire demon retorted. "You want to silence him just as much as I do."

The fox sighed, but didn't object. "Matters of the heart are a complicated thing, Hiei."

"I wouldn't know."

"You make it sound like you have no heart." The fox laughed a bit. Hiei shot him a glare from his position near the bed post. If anything, the fox was getting on his last nerves too. He growled and went back to cleaning his sword, the only thing that kept him sane.

Yusuke got louder.

Hiei concentrated harder on his task, rubbing the piece of cloth up and down the length of the shining metal.

Yusuke got more vulgar.

A twitch appeared in Hiei's hand holding the handle of the blade. He had to ignore what was going on and clean his sword!

"I swear Kuwabara cheated!!"

That was it.

Hiei disappeared in a flash.

"Hiei? Hiei! Don't do anything too rash!" Kurama shouted at his friend and ran after him. He rounded the corner just in time to see Hiei pin down Yusuke with his sword and point the tip dangerously to his neck. Kurama rushed forward, saying as calmly as he could not to rally his comrade any more, "Hiei, put the sword down!"

"You can't make me, nor will I do it," Hiei snarled, clearly irritated to the extreme.

"Hiei, calm down and take deep even breaths," instructed Kurama, approaching his seething friend. He looked mad, down right ready to snap. Kurama was cautious and could only pray Yusuke didn't say or do anything stupid to anger the fire demon any further.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hiei?!" Yusuke demanded, eyes fixed on the blade in front of him. The fox let out a groaned "Idiot" and prepared for the worst when Hiei snatched the detectives collar and yanked him up yelling-

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I can't take your senseless complaining, it's driving me insane!" He pointed the tip of his blade at Yusuke's forehead, eyes set to kill. "You and your useless love struck mind is annoying!! If you care about the stupid woman so much, then tell her and rid all of us this stupidity!"

With that said, he dropped the detective and turned, sheathing his sword in one swift, irritated movement. Yusuke sat there, silent. Kurama heaved a big sigh of relief, a small smile on his lips, for he never expected Hiei out of all people to be giving love advice. His calm was short lived though, for the next moment he tensed upon hearing a loud hissing sound. Hiei abruptly stopped in his tracks, and turned his head. Yusuke stood up slowly, turning to face the area where the noise came from. Their eyes averted to the shadows of Toshi's closet. Hiei placed his hand again once more on his sword, Yusuke slowly placed his hands together, finger tip glowing slightly blue, and Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a rose.

The group went into defensive; ready for whatever might come hurtling out of those shadows. Though, as they soon found out, they never expected a ravenous snake named Spike to appear.

Dinner was served.

* * *

Toshi sighed a heavy sigh as she carried her heavy book bag slumped over her shoulder by two straps, the small delicate package she had bouncing ever to slightly on her upper thighs when she walked. She had just gotten out of the infirmary, which, she might add, was a hassle. The girl who heartedly loved the nurse. But the nurse apparently, when she gave constant winks and certain...gestures to her brother, loved Trey more than an injured specimen. It was a tough battle but in the end Trey was able to steal away from the pestering nurse, carrying his now conscious, and by his quick judgment (not the nurses), healthy sister. When they were far enough, and the cold sweat along with nervous panting diminished, he slowly went back into his calm demeanor. Trey bid Toshi a farewell and left, not even bothering to ask why she fainted in the first place. This was Toshi after all.

Now the girl walked by her lonely self in the bustling hallway. Filled with chattering students and popular crowds, who didn't even take the time to glance at the quiet, shy anime crazed fan girl as she went to her locker and opened it with a combination.

So many more things buzzed in her head than normal as she switched some books for her first period classes before lunch. Maybe it was because her life was veering off the road of normality, and onto the rough terrain of insanity. But the parcel, which she took great care not to harm or toss in any way as she moved about, held more than enough evidence to prove her sanity (or what was left of it) . It was just the fact that she couldn't believe all of this was actually happening to her: demons, magic, spirit energy, midget people; all of this was reality.

'Then again,' she slightly mused walking into her homeroom, 'reality is proving to be more fiction than not.'

Taking her seat in the back and being completely ignored or unknown to the rest of her classmates, Toshi took this time to check up on her parcel. Opening the zipper part way she peeked inside and whispered, "Kuwabara?"

His head popped into view and he smiled at the girl, waving goofily. "Hey Toshi!" He always seemed happy to see her.

"Are you...all right?" she asked, worried that she might have been a little rough on her journey over. The hallways were so busy and she always got shoved and pushed from all four sides. Sometimes she wondered if the students were humans at all. Kuwabara gave the girl a reassuring look and even did one of his famous 'punk poses' that 'impressed' the girls to no limit. Sniffing rather indulgently, "Of course I'm alight; nothing ever fazes the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" He laughed out right at his own power (if he had any at all).

A small simple smile graced her face before quietly disappearing as the teacher came in ordering everyone to sit down and shut up. Giving the boy the sign to be quiet and a little wave she hastily, yet gently, zipped up the parcel and tried to appear normal. Outside she looked like the ordinary non-existent Toshi everybody knew, or rather saw transparent, as she sat in her chair back straight and looking attentive as possible as the teacher called out names and the students droned out a response.

However, on the inside, her mind was twisting and her spirits were troubled. She constantly worried about the boys back at the house. Were they alright? Did they have enough food? Could they possible eat some of her oatmeal cookies stashed in her room? Did Yusuke even like oatmeal cookies? Useless thoughts really, but she was worried. Spike hadn't been feed at all that morning and he was loose out in the house no less! A small groan escaped her as she slowly slumped in her seat, dreading the worst. She didn't want to worry, oh no, she was quite understandable that they could take care of themselves, yet at the same time they were so small, and the world so big. What if they ...?

'No!' she told herself roughly, shaking her head lightly to clear it all up. 'They're strong! They can handle themselves. They are the Spirit Detectives after all.' She clasped her hands in front of her. 'I need to be strong too... if I'm not going to be burden. I have to get stronger as well. I can't be weak if I want to help.' She could imagine Hiei coming to her rescue after easily killing off a weak demon she couldn't even herself fight, and glaring at her with bored and irritated eyes, saying, "Hn. Worthless."

Toshi wanted nothing more than not to be that stupid women he was referring to her as. She wanted to be strong and brave, courageous, outgoing, like her mother and brother were. But she was just Toshi; small, timid, quiet Toshi. And it's hard to change something you've so unknowingly grown used to.

"Toshiba," the teacher's sharp voice brought the girl back from her little mental room upstairs. She jumped in her seat a bit and then hastily, unnecessarily stood up and stammered, "H-H-Here!"

"Miss.Toshiba, do please try to pay attention, even when I'm taking attendance." A few of the students snickered and whispered in low hushed voices, glancing back at the girl who flushed from embarrassment and slowly slumped back into her seat.

Oh yes, it is very hard to change.

* * *

FANG: AH!! Don't kill me please!! 

TOSHI: um...please?

FANG: Not you, the people! Okay, I know it's short and have been forever (I hate it when people do that too!) but this is going to be a three four part thing. And this was part one, so please, bare with me.

Oh yeah, about the beta read thing...hm, I've got two people I've liked so far, and this chapter was kind of a mixture of both (don't know if you can do that….) and yes, how many reviews I get from this chapter will help with the decision. So keep them coming!

--------------------

Do not reply to this email. Visit member's profile to reply back. Messaging Service


	8. The END

Yes, yes it is me, I am back from the grave zombies noise

I guess I should tell you the bad news first. takes deep breath I'M STOPPING MY STORIES!!!

#atomic bomb falls on readers#

I can't say Im sorry because that would be lying. I havent updated in almost a year! (maybe more) and I'm typing my old stories but starting something else that I wont post via internet. So the sad, sad truth is I'm shuting down.

Oh, I'll still read anime stories, but as posting them...

Dust to dust, and ashes to ashes...

I am sorry to the beta readers whom I did sent some things too, but never replied.

Want to know why I'm not doing any more stories? I have a life now, in tweleve grade and I need to concetrate into getting into a college. MAYBE I'll continue in college, as something as a past time, but anything besides that-

NUCLEAR WAR CLEARING!!!

So fair thee well my viewers, your loyatly to me has been grand! I will miss you all, which is the truth, but the outside world bekons and...and my parents caught posting my stories when they said I shouldnt post my ideas via internet incase someone steals them :3

LOVE and GOODBYE!

#goes off marching into sunset, gun and helmet in hand#


End file.
